


Baby steps

by SaintOfAthena



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boyfriends, Caring Kageyama Tobio, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frustrated Hinata, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata loves his boyfriend's clothes, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Kageyama Tobio, Internal Monologues, M/M, Making Out, Nothing explicit, Overthinking, Sexual Tension, Stargazing, Suga is the best at giving advice, The boys learn how to express their feelings, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mention of other characters, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOfAthena/pseuds/SaintOfAthena
Summary: Being in a relationship is a rollercoaster of emotions. Some parts of the journey might be less pleasant than others but every second is worth it. This is what our favorite human Tangerine learns as he navigates into the world of love and new feelings.or...Hinata makes an habit of "stealing" Kageyama's hoodies.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 31
Kudos: 224





	1. The boyfriends of the travelling hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata and Kageyama are soulmates so I had to write something about them! This is my first multiple chapters work so I'm kind of nervous but I thoroughly enjoyed writing it.

Hinata isn’t paying attention to whatever his boyfriend is explaining but he has several valid reasons not to. First off, they share the same braincell and he knows that said brain cell’s ability to tackle math problems approximates zero. Secondly multitasking is not his forte (when he’s not on the court that is), the part of said cell he is in control of is dedicated to volleyball and when he’s not on the court -like right now- it’s concentrated on staring at his boyfriend. 

“You’re not even listening”. The annoyance in said boyfriend’s voice pulls him out of his reverie.

“Yeah I’m sorry I was thinking 'bout something else.”

“Shouldn’t you be thinking about math?” He asks, still sounding mildly annoyed.

“Yeah but it’s hard to concentrate when you’re here looking all pretty and stuff.” Oh there was another thing he could do with his part of the braincell: break Kageyama’s brain and God knows he’d never grow sick of annoying him. Kageyama retaliates by squeezing his cheeks but it’s hardly even a punishment, to him any physical contact with his boyfriend is a moment of joy. The three weeks they’ve spend together as a couple must have been the happiest of his seventeen years of life, every second is filled of happiness, like a sort of dream. If someone added up all the minutes he spent starring at his boyfriend it would probably amount to a couple of days, as if he feared he would disappear if he took his eyes off him. 

“I know math is boring but let’s get over with it so we can go play outside.” His hand was now on Hinata’s head, stroking the mass of orange hair tenderly, the smaller boy purrs like a kitten.

“How am I supposed to concentrate when you do stuff life that?” he whines, earning a smile from his boyfriend. Not a creepily forced smile, a genuine and soft one, those Kageyama only gifts him, those he keeps jealously to himself like a secret, those that make his heart skip a beat every single time. He can feel himself physically melting. As if math wasn’t hard enough as it was. If he wanted to finish he homework he’d have to keep his boyfriend out of this hair, perhaps he’d be able to concentrate that way. It wasn't like Kageyama was better at math than him anyways. Them studying together when they shared a single braincell wasn’t the smartest strategy, he’d admit it at least.

“I just had an idea.”

“Why don’t you put all that energy into our homework?” Kageyama asks, not even lifting his eyes from the textbook.

“I’ll go work upstairs in you room and come back when I’m finished.”

“Alright.”

He takes his stuff and goes upstairs. 

Hinata likes Kageyama’s room a lot, it’s not heavily decorated, it’s rather simple and minimalist but with great charm just likes it occupant. Volleyball posters are plastered on his walls cause of course. He lets himself fall onto the bed, it smells like his boyfriend which is to be expected since he sleeps there but still appreciated, the smell is soothing, it reminds Hinata of the boy he likes the most and of all the things he likes about him. He then gets up and wanders a little bit, opening up drawers upon drawers to get acquainted with his boyfriend’s every day life. He inspects his wardrobe, flicks through some of the books filling up the shelve among other things. There is something nice and solemn about it, being surrounded by him when he is actually not there. His little venture done, he lies once again on the large bed like a starfish, inhaling the comforting smell of the boy he so loves and winds up falling asleep. When he wakes up there is a body lying next to him and covers he doesn’t remember putting on are now enveloping his body. To his right a waterfall of dark hair falling on the face of the one and only Kageyama Tobio, he’s watching something on his cellphone but notices Hinata’s gaze on him.

“Sleep well Snow White?” 

“How long did I sleep?” he rubs his eyes.

“ Well, I came here half an hour ago I think. To check up on you.” He sits up. “It’s getting kind of late, you must be hungry.”

“Yeah and I gotta go back home.” Hinata yawns.

Kageyama puts his cellphone down next to him and scoots closer to his partner.

“My sister won’t be there for diner so you can stay if you want.” He shakes his head and correct himself, his words came out the wrong way. “What I mean is that I’d like you to stay - the night but I’d understand if-“

He loses trail of whatever he planned on saying when Hinata almost leaps on him, puts his arms around his neck, his face the prettiest shade of pink, and places a peck on his lips, smiling through the kiss.

“I’d love to.” He whispers. 

***

When they are ready for bed Kageyama opens up one of his drawers and takes out a grey hoodie which he hands to his boyfriend. “It gets kind of chilly at night so you should wear this.”  
It feels like a trophy.

“Thank you. Stay here while I change.” He does. 

Hinata decides that he loves wearing his boyfriend’s clothes as he looks himself in the bathroom mirror, the hoodie is grey with a logo he doesn’t know plastered in the middle, and it’s way too big for him but he likes it. He might not give it back once he doesn’t need it anymore.

“Shouyou is everything alright in there?”

“Oh, yeah I was just getting dressed.”

“Can I get in? You forgot the pants.”

Indeed, he did forget about the pants, he looks at his bare legged self in the large mirror, the hoodie hangs over his thighs, it’s long enough to cover what must be covered, but not much more than that. He half-opens the door to his boyfriend. 

“Don’t look at me though.”

“It’s not like I’ve never seen you undressed.” He sighs.

“Yeah but still.” He snatches the pants and shuts the door. “I’ll let you in when I’m finished.”

The pants part is less glorious though, an umpteenth reminder of how taller his boyfriend is. He ends up looking ridiculous, like a little boy trying on his dad’s clothes when he’s not around. 

“I look ridiculous.” He whines.

“Can I come in?” Kageyama is in the bathroom before even finishing his sentence. 

“I look stupid.” Hinata reiterates.

“No. You look cute.” It’s stated matter-of-factly with not even a iota of awkwardness which is strange coming from the setter, but that doesn’t mean it’s unpleasant. Still Hinata is taken aback by the sudden compliment, it flows so naturally and sounds so genuine he has to make sure he heard it well. 

“I’m cute?” He asks. 

“Well you’re my boyfriend.” Kageyama shrugs. 

They’ve been together for three weeks but it still seems kind of surreal to him, hearing Kageyama say it makes him…bubbly. Hinata wants to tell him he loves him but he decides not too, taking baby steps was not easy but it was the safest option. He’d shower Kageyama with all the love in the world, so much love that words wouldn’t be necessary. 

“Well, I don’t now about you but I have the prettiest boyfriend.” He says teasingly. 

“Are you trying to compete with me, Shouyou?”

It might seem trivial but he’d never get sick of having Kageyama say his first name, there was something almost intimate about it, something he couldn’t put his finger on but didn’t need to anyways. 

“I think I already won thought. I have you.” He laughs. Kageyama places a kiss on his forehead, light like a feather. “Lets get in bed;” he whispers.

“Carry me.”

“Huh?”

“Carry me?” 

“What the hell?” 

“You said you thought I was cute.”

“And?”

“Take your cute boyfriend to bed!” He opens his arms, waiting to be lifted, Kageyama complies after complaining about annoying tangerines or something like that, but Hinata is too over the moon to even listen. The setter lays him down slowly on the bed and installs himself right next to him.

“Come here.” He places himself behind Hinata and pulls him closer.   
“Are you confortable?” he asks after his arrangements are done.

“Yeah but I’d be happier if I could see your face.” Kageyama doesn’t see his face but he knows for sure that Hinata is pouting.

“Well, I like having you like this.”

“But-what if in the morning you get like a - you see what I mean?“

“Are you calling me a pervert?!” Kageyama whisper-yells.

“Doesn’t mean you’re a pervert. It’s a natural thing.” Hinata whisper-yells louder.

“I promise you it won’t happen. Now sleep, you idiot.” He sounds exasperated at this point so Hinata doesn’t even defend himself. Kageyama buries his face into a mop of colorful hair, a sigh of emotional satisfaction espaces his lips.

“Good night Tobio.”

“G’night.”

After a couple of seconds of silence Hinata murmurs “Don’t worry though. Even if it were to happen I wouldn’t leave you. I’d never leave you.” He hopes Kageyama doesn’t hear him but given how tight he was held that night he wouldn’t bet on it. 

The next day, while packing his stuff before going back home his eyes fall on the hoodie he slept in. If Kageyama thought he was cute in it then he’d keep it, plus it was a nice souvenir of their first sleepover as a couple. His mind was made, he sneaks into his bag, kisses his boyfriend goodbye and escapes the Kageyama household like a thief. But hey, with a little luck his boyfriend wouldn’t even notice.


	2. Whipped cream, Hinata and everything nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama likes going on dates with Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this later but why do tomorrow what you can do today?   
> Hehehe

Kageyama likes going on dates with Hinata, cause it’s nice. If he had to write a list of the things he likes the most about being in a relationship with Hinata dates would probably be in his top five. Still he finds it strange given the amount time they spend together at school, between classes and practice. Hinata is everywhere and at every moment of his life, whatever fond memory he has of the last two years Hinata is somewhere in there, and seldom in the background. He’s at the heart of whatever positive and enticing event he lived, the life of the party. But still, being with him is special, every date is like a new exciting adventure and he savors every second of it. Being with Hinata is like a match of volley, it’s intense, it’s beautiful, it’s full of surprises and most of all it makes him happy. Hinata makes him happy.

The cafe was chosen by Hinata, it’s a really nice place, Kageyama likes the colors, the walls are blue and white and the decoration screams simplicity, it reminds him of his own bedroom. It’s easier to spend a good time in places that generate sweet memories like those related to home. Sometimes he wonders why his heart chose Hinata, the boy is a lot of things but he’s nothing Kageyama has ever seen before, he radiates energy, charm and passion he’s not familiar with and yet he’s completely whipped by him, life sure works in mysterious ways but who is he to complain?

“You’re not eating?” He turns his head in direction of the boy sitting in front of him. Speaking of whipped, a little bit of cream has found a home on Hinata’s face but he doesn’t seem to be aware. Kageyama laughs internally, if he was sly enough he’d secretly take a photo but the key word is ‘if’. 

“You got something on your face.”

“Oh I think that’s just me drooling ‘cause you look so gooooood today.” Kageyama hates to admit it but in the list of the things he likes the most about them being together Hinata’s incessant flirting and smoothness probably rank around number 4 or even 3. He’d try writing a list down later.

“You’re so embarrassing.” He growls trying to divert Hinata’s attention of the colors he knows are now painting his face. He waits for his boyfriend to tease him about it but he doesn’t, he just laughs and the sound is sweet as ever. There are a lot of pretty stuff on heart, cherry blossom, snowflakes, orange and brown leaves lying on the floor at fall, those are things everyone likes and that he enjoys too but they couldn’t compare to Hinata. Kageyama’s heard about the fuss about Mona Lisa, he’s seen it and thought it looks really nice he couldn’t think of anyone other than Hinata that could make his heart jump around in his chest like a kid on a trampoline. Yachi once told him that a European philosopher whose name he forgot defined beauty as a sort of spark. Beautiful things are supposed to make you feel something, to speak to your soul. If it’s true then only two things holds real beauty to him: volleyball and Hinata. But Hinata is even prettier, he’s the prettiest, so pretty Kageyama isn’t even listening to him.

“Oi Tobio are you listening? Did I hurt your brain with my flirting?” He snickers.

“There’s still something on your face, you dumbass.” He leans over, wets his thumb by giving it a small lick and wipes of the whipping cream from the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. He then licks the tip of his finger, the whipping cream doesn’t taste like anything.”

“That’s gross.”

“Shouyou, my tongue has been in your mouth so I think a little bit of saliva is okay.”

“It’s different! I never lick your face.”

“I think our multiple make out sessions would beg to differ.” Hinata growls in frustration and lets his arms fall down dramatically in defeat.

“Okay, you win this but it’s not over. I’ll get back to you!” 

One of the things Kageyama likes the most about Hinata is that when they’re together he never feels numb, he always feels something either frustration or happiness or annoyance or love but never loneliness, he feels like he matters. That date they don’t speak too much but they don’t need it anyways, Kageyama is lost in his thoughts and too busy starring at Hinata to even hold a conversion, he doesn’t need to, Hinata never lets him down, if he can’t talk then Hinata will talk for both of them. 

“I really like this place, I think we should come back one day.” Hinata says.

“Yeah I agree. Good job on finding this one.” 

“Stay here, I’ll pay and then we can go.” Hinata gets up.

“You don’t have to.”

“Well it was my idea so it’s on me his time.” He winks then leaves the table before Kageyama can even protest. They’ve been together for two months but their silly little rivalry never stops. He’d buy him flowers to make them even. As if he’d lose to Hinata. 

***

“I’m done. We can head back home now.” Hinata says but Kageyama is already at the door’s threshold, he faces outside but keeps the door open for his boyfriend.

The sun has almost set, orange and blue are dancing in the sky and it’s enthrallingly beautiful, he never noticed how well those two colors worked together. 

“Look at the sky.” Hinata marvels at the spectacle before them “I think blue and orange are beautiful together, almost like they were made to be”. He takes Kageyama’s hand into his, slowly lifts it to his mouth and land a kiss of the back of his boyfriend’s hand. Kageyama wants to tell him he loves him but he doesn’t.

“I don’t think I’ve ever told you but orange is my favorite color.”   
They stare at each other as blue takes over orange in the sky, Hinata is on his tiptoes and Kageyama leans so close he can feel his small boyfriend’s hot breath on his lips and-

“Achoo”

Kageyama must have been a murderer or a crook in his past life, if yes then he deserved what was happening to him. 

“Shouyou. Did you just sneeze at my face?”

“I’m so sorry-I-“

“Why didn’t you cover up when you know it gets chilly at night?”

“Tobio-“

“I don’t want you to catch a cold but I think there’s no chance since you’re an idiot.” He takes off his sweater, it’s dark blue, almost black, and puts it on his boyfriends shoulders. “You should take better care of yourself Shou.” Hinata doesn’t say anything, the look of surprise on his face is enough, it makes Kageyama laugh.

“I thought you’d get mad.”

“I am mad. At you for neglecting your health.”

“M’sorry Tobio.”

“It’s okay.”

“But aren’t you the one being neglectful for giving me your sweater?” Hinata asks.

“I live closer by than you so it’s okay, plus isn’t it normal for me to take care of my boyfriend?”

Hinata kisses him, it’s messy and all over the place, the kiss tastes sweet, like chocolate and whipped cream, like Hinata. Kageyama sighs happily in his boyfriends mouth and pulls him even closer, he’s not the biggest fan of public display of affection but he tries not to linger on that thought. At a certain point his entire face is being showered with kisses, Hinata holds on tight to him to make sure he won't escape while he makes sure every piece of skin is given the attention it deserves. 

“So much for ‘I never lick your face’.“ the tall teen laughs in between kisses.

“Don’t ruin the moment Bakageyama.” He hadn’t heard that pet name in a long time, he almost feels nostalgic. 

“I think people are staring at us.”

“Yeah you’re right.” The human tangerine regains his composure.

“We should head back now.”

“Yeah.” 

The walk home is filled with silence but the confortable kind, the boys walk hand in hand both of them still dreaming about the other. Kageyama gazes at Hinata more than he should but he can’t help it, there is something special about Hinata wearing his clothes. He likes it. A lot. 

“This is where we part.” He hears the smaller boy say.

“Yeah. Send me a message when you get home.”

“Yeah you too. Thanks for today, it was great.”

“Thanks to you.” Kageyama leans over to give him a goodnight kiss but Hinata doesn’t let him.

“I really want to kiss you right now but I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Kageyama gapes at him, waiting for an explanation. His boyfriend gets it.

“I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you so bad that I don’t think I’d be able to control myself.” He lets his face fall into is hands in embarrassment. Kageyama comes closer and slowly takes his hands off his face. 

“Do you have something particular in mind?” He whispers.

“I think it’s too early to be talking about stuff like that, forget I even said anything.” He kisses Kageyama on the cheek and runs off leaving him mildly confused. 

When Hinata gets home he heads straight to the first mirror in the house, he’s not sure what a kink really is but he decides that wearing his boyfriend’s clothes is one of his. It’s like Kageyama’s there except he’s not there and it smells like him too and he misses him already.  
When it’s time to go to bed be lays the sweater on his bed next to him. Days weren’t long enough, he didn’t have enough time to spend with Kageyama, he’d need the nights with him too if he wanted to be satisfied so for the moment his sweater should do. Speaking of Kageyama he hopes he didn’t scare him off, taking baby steps is the safest course of action. He doesn’t want to be mistaken for a pervert no matter how emotionally draining it is. Two months of relationship aren’t a lot, he shouldn’t be thinking about doing more. And yet it never stops. 

“Being in love is so hard.” He whines.

He falls asleep with the sweater in his arms, he’ll add it to his growing collection of stolen pieces of clothing. If he couldn’t have all of Kageyama then he’d just make do with snippets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Take care and be kind to yourself


	3. Nightcall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great Sugawara makes his entrance in the arena...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot of dialogue in this one.

Hinata doesn’t remember well the teacher’s explanations of the theory of relativity of Einstein so he can’t judge, however there is something on which he and Einstein can agree on: He’s not just making an idle statement, he actually did his personal research and conducted an experiment to verify it. Now that he had spent three entire days without his boyfriends and that he was able to compare the level of boredom he felt before those three days to what he feels at the moment, it is clear that the way we experience time is subjected to relativity. Days are stretched out like freshly made slime and it’s depressing to say the least. He always hated the idea of someone he loves being sick, being useless doesn’t sit well with him and yet regarding his boyfriend’s health the only thing he can do is do..nothing. Kageyama had been unambiguous, he didn’t want him around in fear of making him. As much as he hated boredom and loneliness he wasn’t crazy enough to piss off a sick Kageyama so he’d just wait. Nights used to be long but now he doesn't even feel them pass simply cause there is nothing behind, the loneliness he feels when his boyfriend is not next to him has been continuously bothering him for three days and he better brace himself cause it’s far from over. The current situation didn’t help his problems at all, on the contrary it made him unable to take his mind off what had been bugging him for quite a long time. 

He takes his phone out of the back pocket of his pants and goes straight to his photo gallery, scrolling down to find one particular photo of Kageyama that he really likes. The little story is that the first month they had a date in the park, Hinata wanted to picnic (cause thats what couples do), Kageyama had ended up falling asleep next to him and honestly the sky in the sky had nothing on a sleeping Kageyama. Naturally he took a couple photos of his boyfriend, photos that the setter will never know about , since Hinata is good at keeping them secret.   
Thinking of it, he does keep a lot of secrets from Kageyama. He has taken quite a lot of photos of him without him knowing, is in possession of part of his wardrobe at this point, made an habit out of stealing his pens when they study together, still hasn’t told him he was in love with him or that he wanted to take things further…  
He loves being with Kageyama but whenever they kiss or make out he gets reminded of how greedy he really is. Being apart from him is worse though, the loneliness exacerbates his unholy feelings and the boredom makes his mind wander to dangerous places. However he did find a remedy for the first problem.   
He gets up from his bed and walks in direction of his closet, opens both “shutters” like the protagonist of a fashion oriented romcom fashion and starts looking for an item in particular. Their first night together as a couple he sneaked one of Kageyama’s hoodies into his bag and never gave it back, he wonders if his boyfriend noticed half of his clothes disappearing and if he has an idea of who could have taken them. That first theft was the beginning of a long and successful career, he was now in possession of four hoodies, two sweaters and three t-shirts, enough to open a thrift shop. He scans his last drawer until he finds what he was looking for, it’s a light blue sweater Kageyama forgot in his room the last time they had a sleepover, Hinata immediately tried it on when he saw it on his bed, it smelled like his boyfriend so he decided to keep it (what a shitty excuse when everything he wears carries his smell). The teen takes the hoodie and puts it over his pyjamas, he feels warm and comfortable. Now that problem number one is solved he’ll have to tackle problem number two. He’s thought it over and over and came to a conclusion: he has to talk to someone. He tried to ignore it but to hell with insecurities. Hinata lets himself fall on the bed, takes his cellphone and dials the number of the only person who can help him.

“Please pick up.” He prays.

“Hello?” 

“Suga-saaaaaaan.” It’s a cry of relief.

“Are you okay?” 

“Noooooooo” he whines. Honestly, thank God for Suga cause he doesn’t know many people who’d take the time to handle his whiny ass at 9 pm.

“Okay. What did Kageyama-kun do this time?”

“Nothiiiiiiing.” He cries.

“How about you start by calming down? Breathe in.” Hinata complies. “Now breathe out.” He then blows at his phone to show Suga his obedience, the older boy laughs. “Good. Now keep on doing it until you feel calm, then we can talk.”

He keeps on breathing in and out until his heart stops jumping around.  
“I’m good.” He’s ready.

“Perfect. So, what’s going on?”

The question is simple, short and simple plus he knows the answer which makes everything even easier and yet he just can’t find the words, he almost chokes on his own saliva. He made his mind about asking his senpai for advice but he never actually thought over what he would say? He knows what the problem is but that doesn’t mean he’s comfortable talking about it. His bet was that Suga would guess what the problem is without having him explain it at all but even Suga’s parental instinct isn’t acute enough to make deductions from scratch.

“I-urrgh. This is harder than I imagined.” 

“This has something to do with Kageyama-kun I guess.”

Hinata nods before he remembers Suga can’t see him when they’re on the phone.

“Yeah you guessed right.” 

“Did you guys fight again?” 

“No.”

“You’re not making this easy for me.” Suga laughs. 

“I’m sorry-I-I’m just not confortable vocalizing it. It’s very private stuff.”

He can hear Suga humming, does that mean he understands? 

“Okay, so it has something to do with Kageyama, your boyfriend with whom you get along but you’re too shy to tell me what’s going on.”

“And I need your advice.” 

“ Do you mind giving me a last little clue? Just a word or even letter.”

Hinata takes a deep breath. “It starts with S.”

“I definitely see what’s going on! Is it okay if I say it?”

“Go ahead.” He closes his eyes like a kid waiting for a needle to pierce his skin.

“It’s about sex.”   
He never misses, does he?

“Do you think I’m a perv?” Hinata whimpers

“HAHAHA of course not. You’re just a teenager.”

“I know but still…”

“You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to but have Kageyama and you ever…?”

“NO! And that’s the heart of the problem.”   
Gosh, this is so embarrassing. 

“Oh.”

“Urghhhh I hate this. I just feel…dirty you know? Like there is something wrong with me.”

He feels like crying. If this is what a visit at the therapists is like then no wonder no one want to go.

“Let me tell you this: you have no reason to be ashamed of what you’re feeling right now. It’s completely normal. Have you tried telling him about it?” There is absolutely no way he’d even think of doing that. 

“I’ve never even told him I loved him and you want me to ask him to have sex with me? I don’t want him to think I’m just trying to get into his pants.”   
His greatest fear was to ruin their relationship, at first he thought shutting up would take the problems away but there isn’t much you can do against your own body. Him seeking such proximity with Kageyama is proof that he feels confortable and trusting around him but his own fear of ruining everything has taken control. 

“Do you love him?”

“So much it hurts.”

“Does that mean you regret falling in love with him?” 

“Of course not! I think it’s my greatest accomplishment.” He hugs himself imagining that the hoodie he has on is it’s owner.

“That’s beautiful. Love makes you poetic.”

“More like melancholic.” He falls dramatically on the bed.

“Oh come through with the big words.”   
They both burst out laughing, talking with Suga always made him feel good, he’s the most nurturing and patient person he knows. That's "Mister Refreshing" for you! 

“Don’t you want to share your greatest accomplishment with your partner?” 

Being that smooth should be unlawful.

“What if he doesn’t feel the same?” Hinata mumbles.

“What if he does?” 

“I’m scared.” 

“Listen little bird.” Suga’s tone is a mix of kindness and authority, Hinata marvels at that great versatility; It’s enough to make him sit it. "You should know this: I can’t think of anything more important than communication in a relationship, lack of can destroy even the greatest love stories. Your love for him is blossoming, you’re growing up and learning to listen to your body but you don’t have to do this alone. Kageyama-kun is your partner and you should be able to talk about certain things with him.”

“I don’t want him to think I’m a pervert.”

“Hinata, you have zero reason to be afraid of your own feelings and desires, it’s completely natural to be physically attracted to someone you’re in love with. Don’t be ashamed, I swear it’s true.”

“What if he’s not ready? I don’t want to scare him off.”

“You’re the most important person to him, he’d never look down on you for wanting to take things the next level. You don’t have to go all the way, I don’t think you’re ready to go all the way. Am I wrong?”

“You’re right. Like always.” It’s not even funny anymore at this point.

“If he doesn’t want to try anything then it’s perfectly fine too. I trust you not to pressure him into doing things he’s not comfortable with.”

“I’d never do that!” 

“Cause you love him. At the end of the day it’s the only thing that matters. Listen, you don’t have to tell him now if you’re not conformable with your own desires but don’t feel bad or dirty because of those new feelings. You’re a teenager, you’re in love , no one will hold it against you. Take your time, try out new things and if you’re not okay with something be vocal about it. “

“I thought being in love would be easy!” 

“It’s not easy but it’s worth it, trust me.”

“How do you know when the other person is ready to do stuff?”

“You’re not a psychic so you won’t know until you ask. He might want it too.”

“AHH that would be totes cool! Don’t give me false hooooopes.”

“Kageyama isn’t the best with words so he might be struggling with the same stuff as you.” 

He’s not always the best with words but he initiate things, Hinata interprets his non action as a non desire.  
Suga goes on. “Perhaps he’s doesn’t want to come off as a pervert.”

“I’d never thing that of him.”

“And he’d never think that of you. Don’t you trust him?”

“It’s myself I don’t trust on this.” The throws his arm on his face. 

“Well, I am rooting for y’all so I know everything will be alright. Is it okay?” 

“Thank you Suga. I know what to do now.” Spoiler alert: He does not know what to do. 

“I’ll always be there for you. Take care and keep me posted.”

“Understood. Good night Suga-san.” 

“Goodnight.”

With that the call ends. Suga’s kindness and wisdom really make him the most precious and dependable person, his every word is full of sense but fear knows no logic. Hinata pulls the hood over his head, it’s so big half of his face is covered but it’s alright, he doesn’t need his eyes right now. At a certain pont his entire face is covered , probably to hide the muffled sounds of his sobs, his tears have the taste of frustration and exhaustion and he hates it. 

He sleeps curled up in a ball that night like he always does when he feels lonely. : (

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga is the friend we all deserve. I hope y'all find your Suga someday!
> 
> Have a nice week end : )


	4. Fast and hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is in love LOVE. (I suck at summaries tbh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the others so please bear with me!

Kageyama notices that things are getting increasingly awkward once he is back. Hinata is still the very embodiment of the sun but his light is dimmed, the reason why beats him, which adds a layer of frustration to his already big pile of worry. Practice goes smoothly as usual, they’re both focused and give it their all, the smaller boy is more aggressive than usual but it doesn’t really affect his game. Kageyama notices , but then again it’s because he notices everything, even the slightest change in his boyfriend's behavior. Truth be told, he’s disappointed. He was looking forward to coming back to school to be reunited with Hinata but things aren’t going as well as he imagined. Sure, Hinata is as loving and sweet as ever, it’s part of who he is, but every touch is laced in a bizarre awkwardness that never existed between them before. At first, the setter thinks it might actually be the end, every effort to shake the bad feeling seems useless. Most people don’t end up with their high school sweetheart. No matter how much you love someone you never know how they feel and even when the bond is strong some people just aren’t meant to be.  
He loves Hinata, he’s as sure of that as he’s sure of the color of the sky so he prays for his fear to never become real.  
Kageyama is not the most romantic, he often struggles with words and ends up saying things he doesn’t mean but Hinata understands him. His partner has given him the safest haven ever: a place with zero judgement, that overflows with loves and that teaches him to love every part of who he is. 

Hinata might be his soulmate. 

No.

Hinata is his soulmate. 

They way he fell in love was almost funny. He didn’t let the growing feelings take over him, they acted insidiously, caught him by surprise and trapped him. Those weren’t feelings he could brush off so he indulged and them. And it felt good, so good, better than anything else. He’d compare it to winning competitions but the two feelings are one. Whenever he won with his team Hinata was there as an actor of their success and therefore of his happiness. Him falling in love with Hinata was bound to happen and thank God for destiny if that’s what led him to Karasuno.  
When he thinks of it he just reminds himself of what a fool he truly is. Falling in love with the sun was such a risky move but hey, Hinata called him the King and put a crown on his head. Aren’t kings supposed to be greedy and whimsical? If yes than Kageyama is the greatest king ever . He’s so greedy he wants all of Hinata, at once, and having him slip away in silence is driving him insane. 

When pratice is over Hinata doesn’t come to him nor does he praise him for his perfects tosses as he usually does. No high five, no thumb up, no words, just a stare and a smile. Kageyama slowly walks next to him in silence until his partner takes his hand into his smaller one. 

“Your tosses were perfect today.” He brings the hand to mouth level and presses his lips on Kageyama’s fingers. It’s an habit neither of them ever gets sick off. Hinata truly is the person he’s been desperately waiting for. The person he’ll never let go off. The person he is doomed to love forever. 

“Today?” Kageyama teases, he can’t help but smile.

“Oh? Is our Majesty allowing success to go to his head?” Hinata is holding both of his hands, giving gentle strokes to the bandages skin.

Kageyama eye rolls. “Don’t call me ‘Majesty’ “.

“But you’re the king of the court. And of my heart too.” Kageyama doesn’t look at him, it too risky. 

“You’re so corny.” 

“Yeah but you like me, still.” 

Kageyama doesn’t think he ever liked Hinata. He appreciates him enormously and has always, in a certain kind of way, but he can’t think of anything he only likes about the human tangerine. He loves him as a whole however feels the same about every little part of him and the tentation to say it is very strong. Was the gymnasium romantic enough a place for a love confession? Probably not. Honestly, Hinata deserved better. That’s the alibi he uses to avoid having to face his own cowardice.

“It’s the week end. What are you up too?” He asks Hinata.

The teenager shrugs. “Huh nothing much. Just homework and practice. The usual stuff.”

“What about tonight?” Hinata boyfriends suddenly stiffens. ‘He looks uncomfortable.’ 

“I’m kind of tired so sleep?” 

“My parents and sister won’t be there so you can come if you want.”

Hinata lets go of the setter’s hand. “I…can’t.”

“Is something wrong?” Directly asking what is wrong would have been brash. Sometimes taking things easy is the better response to impatience. Scaring him away would only deepen the gap he feels widening between them. 

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?” The words are said so lightly Kageyama can’t even hear his own voice.

“I know I’ve been acting kind of strange lately and I’m really sorry if I worried you.”

Everything is going according to plan. It was a mistake from the orange haired teen’s part to make Kageyama watch death note. His inner Light is awakening. 

“Care to tell me what is going on?” It’s like they’re almost there.

“I CAN’T TELL YOU NOW. I’M SORRY!” 

They’re both surprised by the high volume of the words, it’s like the entire world just heard them. The setter tries to not act too startled but fails.

It foist look like Hinata is trying to break up with him but the smaller boy is so kind and considerate he could just be waiting for the right moment. Kageyama might be shaking. Or is it just his voice? “Did I do something wrong?”

“Of course not! You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“Wait. I thought you wanted to break up?” 

Hinata blinks. He blinks again. Then blinks a third time.  
“WHAAAAT?”He screeches. His shout is then followed by the most genuine laugh Kageyama has ever heard. He’s torn between the happiness of seeing Hinata enjoy himself and the feeling of humiliation his face most certainly betrays. So he just waits for the orange-head to stop distorting his body and finally calm down. That is until it starts to get annoying. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Where did that stupid idea come from?” Hinata is basically crying at this point, Kageyama can tell he’s struggling to breathe.

“You’ve been acting distant so I thought you didn’t like me anymore. It’s okay if it’s the case.”

Once his composure is regained, the smaller teenager comes closer and takes his boyfriends face in his hands. His eyes are full of love and gentleness.

“Tobio. You really are an idiot. Just listen to me.” And he does. ” To say that you make me the happiest boy in the whole entire world would be an understatement. My heat goes all BWAAAAAA whenever I see you in the morning and you’re the last thing I think about before I go to bed. I never ever ever ever thought of breaking up with you and never will I ever ever ever. I promise.”

“I’ll never leave you either.”

It makes Hinata chuckle.  
“As if I’d let you.”

Once all this is finally over he’ll have Hinata laugh for a solid thirty seconds, record it, and make it his ringtone. Is it corny? Yes. Does he care thought? No. 

“Shouyou, do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you. Why do you even ask?” He sounds almost offended by the question. 

“You know you can talk to me?”

“I know.”

“Then what are you being all secretive for?”

There’s a minute of silence, but it’s deafening, louder than words. Hinata bits his lower lip, then licks the upper one. It reminds Kageyama of a tweet he saw a few weeks ago. A girl was asking why men always licked their lips and someone said it was to lubricate their lies. 

“I’m going to be honest.”Hinata looks him straight in the eyes. “ I can’t tell right now. It’s too complicated.” 

She was probably talking about straight men. Never mind. 

“Does that mean you plan on telling me later?”

“Yeah.”

“Promise me then.”

“Gimme your hand.” He sighs. An exasperated Hinata is dangerously adorable. Kageyama makes a mental note. 

Hinata locks their pinkies and starts singing. As expected. The setter won’t admit it, he doesn’t need to, but the idea of having his boyfriend sing the little song is more enthralling that the prospect of knowing the truth. It’s the least Hinata can do for him after that lukewarm welcome he gave him after his ‘sick leave’.

“Pinky promise, if I lie, I will drink 1000 needles, and cut my pinky.” You can always trust the boy to do cute stuff. It must be in his DNA.“Is it okay now?” 

“Yes. You can let go of my finger now.”

“Don't tell me what to do.” He then lets go.

“Shou can you wait a little while before going back home?”

“It’s not that late so yup. Why?”

“I thought you were tired.” 

“Yeah but whatever. What do you have in mind?” 

“I missed you and we haven’t had that much time this week so let’s just talk?”

Hinata strikes his detective pose: left hand on left hip and pensive stare that then turns into one of mischief.

“Let me give my terms first.” Kageyama makes a second mental note: a grinning Hinata is very attractive. 

“I’m listening.”

“No kissing.” 

Well. There goes his evening.

“Not even a peck on the cheek?” He tries to negotiate crumbs of affection…

“Not even. Cause it’ll turn into a kiss on the mouth and then you’ll kiss my neck and we’ll make out and I can’t let that happen.” …But to no avail.

“What’s wrong with making out?”

“What’s the point of avoiding sleeping at your place if we’re gonna make out here dummy? Might as well follow you.”

Oh. So that’s the problem. 

“Shouyou. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“That you didn’t like making out with me. You should have told me. I’m so sorry.” A feeling of shame overwhelms him. It’s all laced with disappointment in himself and…frustration toward he doesn’t even know who. 

“What the hell are you talking about?You know I love making out with you. Where is this nonsense coming from? ”

“You don’t have to pretend.” It sounded less pathetic in his head. 

“I’m not THAT good of a actor. If I didn’t like it you would have known.”

“Does that make me a sex offender?”

“WHAT? No! Of course not you dummy. What’s wrong with you today?”

“Now that I think of it I don’t always ask for your permission before kissing you. I’m the worse.”

“You don’t need my permission. It would ruin the mood if we had to ask every single time.”

“Yes but consent is sexy.”

“It is and you’ve always had mine. I promise you that whatever activity we did I partook in because I wanted to. Like really really wanted to.” 

“Are you lying?”

“Zero percent lies , one hundred percent honest. I’ve never been that physically attracted to anyone in my whole life and that’s on Kami-sama.” He takes a few step backs and puts his hands in the air in a dramatic fashion. 

“Physically?”

“Oh Tobio come on now! Stop messing with me.”

“I’m not.” He is.

“I am physically and mentally and spiritually and every word that ends in ‘ally’ attracted to you. Are you happy now?” 

“So what’s the issue then?” 

“I can’t tell you right now.” 

“But it has something to do with making out?” Alright. That was sly. Kind of. But it was well deserved too. 

“This is so embarrassing. Oh my God.”

The tangerine covers his face of which the color rivals that of his hair. Kageyama is fighting tooth and nail to suppress a laugh but soon takes out the white flag.  
He muffles the mop of orange hair affectionally. “I’m just messing with you. Let’s not talk about it if you’re not ready.”

“You’ll be the death of me.” He wails.

“I think you might kill me first.”

“Then let’s try not to kill each other. Think you can do that?”  
Kageyama kneels to take something out of his bag. The other boy is stamping his feet to the rhythm of a non existing music as a sign of impatience. 

“I’ll try.” 

“Alright! So what do you want to do now?” Hinata almost leaps on Kageyama’s back which he’s now facing. The setter gets up, his phone is in his right hand. 

“I wanted to talk but I don’t think that’s a good idea since we’ll most likely end up talking about the problem sooooo lets just sit down there and listen to some music.”

The tangerine is fidgeting. “You got something you want to show me?” He speaks in a sing song.

“Well I was sick and I had to keep my brain busy.”

“It better be good or I’ll make fun of you.”

“Honestly it wouldn’t be very wise of you to make fun of my tastes and choices when you are literally my boyfriend.”

“Tobio 1  
Shouyou 1”

“Why you got one?”

“You just made a point but that means I’m dating a smart ass so it’s one for me too.”

Kageyama mentally crowns him King of Smoothness. 

“Appropriating my successes?”

“Ain’t that what being in a relationship is about?”

“Only when you’re married.”

“I’ll marry you then.” The both take a step closer. 

“Unless I marry you first.”

Their banter wouldn’t make sense to anyone else. Then again did any of their actions ever make sense? Isn’t that what makes them THE freak duo? The share custody of a single braincell, everyday is a competition: who’s the dumbest? Who’s the best? Who’s the corniest? Who can hold his parter’s gaze the longest without losing composure? 

“I want a spring wedding.”  
Kageyama loses the staring contest. 

Getting married in Spring is a great metaphor. They both symbolise the start of something new and enticing. Hinata would look stunning with Sakura flowers in his hair. Even more than now. 

“Whatever you want my dear Human Tangerine.”

“Oh if we get married will that make me the Queen of the court?”

“Only the queen of my heart.”

He feigns being offended.“Hey! Am I not that already?”

“Maybe. But more like the King of my heart.”

“To hell with heteronormativity!”

“That’s the spirit.”

The setter starts walking toward the wall and his partner follows him. 

“Anyways married or not we make a great pair.” Hinata laces their fingers together. “ Look, my hand fits perfectly into yours. Tell me it was not fate’s design.”

They stare at each other for a few seconds. 

“How am I supposed not to kiss you when you say cheesy shit like that.”

“My bad.”

“Put the headphone on and shut up.”

“Yessir!” 

They’re sitting on the ground, in silence, the only sound is of them breathing slowly. Hinata’s head is resting on his shoulder, Kageyama must admit he missed the physical contact. Feeling that something is off and not being able to tell what is quite frustrating so he tries not to think about it. What matters is that they are together, Kageyama just wants to be with him. Forever. 

“I liked the previous song better.”

“Do you want me to put it back on?”

“Yes. Please. Can you put it on repeat?”

“What about the other songs?”

“Not on repeat, repeat. Just on repeat one time.”

“Alright.”

Kageyama doesn’t know how long they stay there. At a certain point his head is in Hinata’s lap and the smaller boy is absentmindedly playing with his hair. It happened to the setter to think Hinata might be hyperactive, he’s a ball of energy that hates idleness and yet in such moments of intimacy he’s calm and collected, indulges in the silence and calm of his surroundings. Kageyama can’t take his eyes off of him and at a certain point starts believing the smaller boy has fallen asleep since he stopped caressing his hair.

“Shou are you sleeping?”

“I’m not.” He opens his eyes.

“Then why did you stop?”

“Stop what?”

“Playing with my hair.”

“OH that. I’m sorry. Was just thinking about stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?” Kageyama pokes his stomach.

“Secret kind of stuff.” Hinata sticks his tongue out. 

“Sometimes I wish I could get into that big head of yours.” Now it’s his turn to tangle his fingers into orange locks. 

“Isn’t mystery part of beauty thought?”

“You don’t need that to be beautiful.”

“Such a sweet talker.”

“I mean every word.” Hinata just smiles at him, it’s sweet and soft. “What time is it?”

“Late.”  
Hinata doesn't even bothers looking at the cellphone.

“We should head back now. Don’t want your parents to panic.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Kageyama gets up and gives a hand to Hinata. He’s holding both of their bags as they walk toward the exit of the gymnasium. The air is fresh. He glances at Hinata. The smaller boy is wearing a thin white t-shirt and his black Karasuno sweater. He on the other hand has a sweater and a scarf. His bedridden days left him a little more cautious than he was two weeks ago. 

“You’ll get cold.” There’s a feeling of deja vu in the air but he needn’t comment on it.

“No? I have a sweater.”

A light grey scarf is swiftly wrapped around Hinata’s neck. The action is done with silence and utmost tenderness.

“You’re so sweet.” The small volley nerd swoons, it’s getting dark outside but his face is slightly illuminated by a shy blush.

“Sweet enough to get a kiss?”

“A quick one.”

It doesn’t last more than three second, three seconds of pure happiness.

“Hey Tobio, I just had an epiphany.”

“What?”

“I think we should go stargazing someday.”

“Why the sudden idea?”

“Well, I just kissed you and every time I do I see stars.”

Silence. 

“You’re so freaking cheesy my corny radar is going crazy.”

“Oops.”

Kageyama pulls him closer.  
“Stargazing does sound good . But I could just kiss you long enough to make you see a new galaxy if it’s star you wanna see.” He blushes at his own boldness.

Hinata reaches for his hand and kisses his knuckles, not taking his eyes off of him for a single second. “How about kissing under the starry sky then? Deal?” He whispers.

“Deal.” 

“Now less talking and more going home.”

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting chapter 4 soon! 
> 
> Have a good day!


	5. The knife game song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you goooooo!

The sun is up in the sky, at it’s usual spot as it bathes the realm under it. It works in tandem with the wind, a small breeze that agitates the leaves attached to the trees in the backyard: it is the perfect day for a confession. Two weeks have passed since the fateful phone call, two weeks had been necessary to make Hinata come to terms with his feelings and he is ready to let go of them. He tried writing down several speeches to make things easier but can’t learn anything by heart so just ended up mixing up everything and sounding plain ridiculous. Yachi told him he should speak with his heart and stop calculating everything. She was right.  
The second step was to find the good moment to address the elephant in the room but that wasn’t easy either. According to Yamaguchi there is no such thing as The right time, you just do things when you feel like them, the setting and the place are only accessories. He was right.  
It was always the best time anyways, having Kageyama with him was always special, no matter where or when, his sole presence was enough, like right now. 

“You should be careful with that.” He can feel Kageyama’s towering figure hover over him as a sharp chin touches orange locks. 

“Your head is heavy.” Hinata puts down the knife he’s holding and turns around to face his boyfriend, half of his face is illuminated by the daylight reflected by the window pane, it makes his features even sharper. Hinata kisses him, slow ,so very slow, his arms are around Kageyama’s long neck. 

“Was I careful enough with that?” He teases.

“Too careful even.” Kageyama takes his hand from around his neck, puts it to his mouth to give small kisses to his wrist. “Let’s get over with the cooking first.” 

“Yes Sir!” He takes back the knife and keeps on chopping.

Hinata laughs at how domestic they would look like to a stranger entering the kitchen, him chopping onions and Kageyama pealing tomatoes plus the occasional teases, jokes and touches. He knows it sounds cheesy but that’s what he imagines his futur to be like, he’s shared his time, his passion and his love with Kageyama so he’d share his life too. How did It come to this? He doesn't even know. A few months ago he didn’t even know about his own sexuality, a few weeks ago he didn’t even think about taking things further with his boyfriend and yet now he has a glimpse of their future together. Reminiscing on their past together, they shared a lot, a single braincell, a passionate love for volleyball, accomplishments, failures , happy moments, tears, laughter, pieces of clothing (unbeknownst to his boyfriend), kisses, you name it. 

One thing to know is that Hinata he isn’t very good at multitasking although he always thought hard work would be enough to fight destiny. That was his motto and his successes in volleyball made him believe he had transcendent the curse, but he was wrong. His lack of focus resulted in him chopping his own hand, the expression of horror on Kageyama’s face when witnessing his hand gushing blood almost distracts him from the ache building up. He won’t be able to play volleyball for a few of days at least.

“Shit Shouyou!” Kageyama runs to him and takes his hand, one of them is trembling but he doesn’t know who.” Must hurt like hell.”

“I’ve known worse.”

“Are you trying to reassure me? Cause you’re only making matters worse.”  
Kageyama gives him a table napkin to stop the bleeding. 

Oops, he mouths the word “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, you’re hurt.”  
He lifts his valid hand to the setter’s face. “It’s just a little blood. I’ll survive.” He smiles. 

“As if I’d let you die. Come with me.” Kageyama leads the small teenager to the nearest chair with the utmost gentleness, makes him sit.

“We have a first aid kit. Let me grab it and take care of you. Okay?”

“Okay.” 

It stings but doesn’t really hurt so Hinata doesn’t mind waiting. He internally swoons at Kageyama’s overreaction and protectiveness. The setter never misses an opportunity to shower him with affection, he appreciates that a lot. Hinata can’t help but think about how much they’ve grown in three months. People are like plants in a certain kind of way, love, affection and time makes us flourish.  
Their first kiss was so awkward he can’t help but laugh when thinking about how inexperienced they were. Actually their first kiss is similar to most milestones in their relationship, they both wanted it but waited for the other to tell. When Kageyama asked if he could kiss him his stomach made a backflip, his heart leaped from joy and anticipation. Kageyama was and would always be his first everything, the person he waited for all his life and would have waited for centuries if necessary. He liked to think he was the same to Kageyama and that they were soulmates because they probably were.

“I’m here.” Speaking of the devil. “Sorry I took so long, I couldn’t find the bandages, my sister never puts things back where she found them. You okay?”

“I’m perfect.”

“Yeah you’re perfect.” Kageyama smiles. This time it’s his heart that does a backflip. 

“I want to kiss you so bad right now.”

“Once I’m over I’ll give you as many kisses as you want.”

“Cuddle session?”

“Whatever you want Baby.” And that's it, the final blow. Hinata always had the upper hand when it came to flirting and he used his powers whenever he could. ,Now he’ll have to find something else cause it is clear that Kageyama has surpassed him. Not Hinata’s fault though. Hormones make him weak. 

The setter kneels in front of him, he’s all prepared for the little operation and has everything he needs.

“Gimme your hand.” Hinata complies in silence. He observes Kageyama’s every movement: the way he doesn’t even hesitate and seems to know exactly what to do. His first step is to remove the cloth he gave Hinata earlier from the smaller boy’s lap. He takes his hand and inspects the cut.

“It doesn’t look that deep and it’s not bleeding anymore. Does it hurt?” 

“Nothing unbearable.” 

Kageyama nods and continues his work. He takes a piece of absorbant cotton and applies what looks like some alcohol on it. Hinata swallows his saliva.  
“Is this going to hurt?” His whimper makes Kageyama smile.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.” Hinata cannot ignore the sexual innuendo, his mind is too far lost in that direction to pretend anyways.

“Do you realize that your words could be interpreted in like another way?”

“Well, it depends on what one wants to understand.”

“That was like a first level sexual innuendo. The kind even a twelve year old wouldn’t miss.” he rolls his eyes. 

“Shouyou, are you trying to tell me something?” Kageyama is still holding his hand and…his gaze. That would be a good moment to take whatever he needs to off his chest, he thinks. His face is tuning blue from panic and need of air.

“I-“

“I was just joking. Chill out.” Kageyama says, resuming his activity “Tell me if it stings. Okay?” 

Hinata just nods at him even though they’re no longer looking at each other. The next step of the operation is done with great care; Kageyama is indeed very gentle and tries his best not to hurt him. Once the cleaning of the wound is done with he takes another piece of cotton and the bandages that he put down on Hinata’s lap a few minutes ago. 

“You okay? Your silence is scary.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Why aren’t you talking then?” Kageyama is so focused he doesn’t even look at him.

“I’m too busy looking at you.”

The doctor looks up, he’s intrigued “ When was that ever a problem? You can do both.”

“Well, I’m just noticing how good you are at this, everything is done precisely and carefully. Did someone teach you?”

“Shouldn’t everyone be able to tend to other people’s wounds?” He cuts the pad with his scissors.

“But most people can’t.”

“Can’t you?”

“I can cause I got a little sister and all but that’s not the case for you plus I know your parents aren’t always there.” He says in a small voice, hoping to not upset his boyfriend.

“Well, it was my mother who taught me. Comes in handy when your parents aren’t there. That’s probably what she thought” He shrugs. 

Hinata forces his gaze up with a touch on the chin“I know it doesn’t change anything but I want you to know that I’ll always be there to stitch you up. And then I’ll kiss every aching part of your body to make you feel better.” 

Kageyama just stares at him and suddenly Sirius is in his eyes. He places a soft kiss on the bandaged hand, giving life to what Hinata’s sweet words, but his eyes don’t leave him for a second. 

“I think my lips are aching. Would you mind kissing them better?”

“I guess I don’t have a choice.” He cups the face of the teenager kneeling in from of him and grins before capturing his lips.

Kissing Kageyama overwhelms Hinata, it makes him feel all the positive emotions he’s ever known, at once. His theory is that every time they kiss, his love for him grows a little bit stronger. Whenever he thinks the feelings have reached their paroxysm, a whole new level rises before his eyes and invites him to climb up. The level he is now eyeing is a promise of pure happiness and pleasure but he’s so used to having Kageyama walk hands in hands with him that he wouldn’t dare go alone.

“Your brain isn’t made for thinking. You’ll hurt yourself.” Kageyama mumbles after breaking out from the kiss.

“Sorry. I’m just-“

“Not in the mood?” He plants a kiss to his forehead. “It’s alright. Don’t worry.”

“Wouldn’t say no to a cuddling session though.” 

“Let’s get you changed first.”

“Huh?” 

Hinata hadn’t noticed the huge bloodstain on his shirt. He doesn’t remember bleeding that much.

“That’s kinda gross to be honest.”

“Let’s take it off so I can soak it in some cold water. “

Kageyama helps him take his shirt off and runs to make sure the stain disappears. Meanwhile, topless Hinata goes up stairs to find something to wear. He choses a black t-shirt, the contrast with his bright hair is nice. Then he slips into Kageyama’s bed as he waits for the boy to come and join him. 

***

“I thought I’d never see the end of that bloodstain.” the smaller teen hears a voice getting closer and closer until it’s in the same room.

“I can’t even imagine what girl must go through every month.” Hinata laughs.

“They’re strong creatures.” Kageyama scans his closet until he finds wants he wants “Let me get myself confortable and then cuddling time.”

Hinata puts his hands on his eyes while his boyfriend is getting changed in the room, it makes the latter snicker.

“Shouyou why are you acting like you never saw me top less?”

“I’m shielding myself from your shamelessness.” 

“Oh?”

Kageyama leaps on him and traps him between his legs, once he’s in a position of power he takes Hinata’s hands and pines him to the bed, all is done with enough care not to hurt his hand. “Well now you can’t hide yourself anymore. “ Kageyama whispers. “Hey, are you okay?"

Oh shit.

“If you’d let me go first.” He bargains

“Alright.” Kageyama rolls over off of him but stays close. 

Hinata doesn’t know what do say. Actually he does know what to say but still hasn’t thought over the how part. Kageyama’s gaze makes him uneasy, his palms are sweating, his brain shutting off and his tongue numb. 

“Shouyou.”

“I-“

“You really don’t want to talk about it huh?” Kageyama sounds almost depressed and Hinata hates it more than anything else in the world but the fear of losing him might even be greater. He’s not ready to have that conversation.

“Tobio, I’m sorry.” He really is.

“Stop being sorry for no reason” he’s gently stroking his boyfriend’s hair, he knows it calms him down. “I’m the one that should be apologizing. Sorry for pressuring you.” 

“I promise I’ll tell you.” His head is resting on Kageyama’s chest, he breathes in the familiar scent.

“You already promised and I trust you.” 

Their cooking session turns into a nap, but what they do or don’t do doesn’t matter as long as they’re together. Hinata keeps the black hoodie as a reminder of how loving and precious his boyfriend is. Once he gets home the new piece of clothing is the first thing Natsu notices. He then chastises her for not noticing to the bandage on his hand.

“Well, it’s not my fault. You being hurt means you can’t play volleyball and normally that would make you sad but…” she grins “ You have that silly smile on your face so how could I know?”  
She has a point. Her discernment makes his smile wider.

“You notice everything Nacchan, don’t you?”  
“You’re my brother so I know you. I know when you’re upset, when you’re happy, when you’re worried, when you’re in love.“ The last world is almost sung.

Natsu’s big brother squints. “What do you know about love?”

“I’m a girl! We know everything. If Tobio nii-chan has a sister then she probably noticed how much he loves you too.” 

“You think he loves me?” If a few monts ago someone told he’d be asking that and what’s more to his baby sister he would have laughed to their face.

"Aren't you two dating?” She looks mildly confused. Her innocence is refreshing and oddly… full of wisdom.

Hinata crouches to get to her level.“Being with someone doesn’t necessarily mean they love you. Love is something serious.”

“Tobio nii-chan wouldn’t be with you if he wasn’t in love.”

“How do you know?”

“I’m a girl. Told you already.” She winks. “Do you really think he would let you ‘borrow’ his stuff if he didn’t love you?”.She then disappears after dropping the bombshell and leaving her brother’s brain in critical condition. His kid sister just owned him.  
He recovers a few minutes later, collects his shattered pride or whatever remains of it and takes his phone out of his pocket to calls the last person on his dial list.”

Kageyama answers immediately “Hey.” 

“Saturday. 9 pm. Park. Stargazing. I’ll bring the snacks. You take care of the rest. ”

“Yes Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't even know if people are enjoying this but I have the best time writing the chapters. The next one might be the last tho :(
> 
> Have a nice day!


	6. All the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's stargazing time y'all!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be the last but NAW I'm not ready to let go of my babies yet. It's very long too so I'm sorry!
> 
> Anyways I hope you'll enjoy it!

As he stands half naked in front of his closet, scanning the shelves and picturing himself in every and each piece of clothing he owns, Kageyama feels helpless: he doesn’t know what to wear. This is not their first date and neither will it be the last (at least that’s what he crosses his fingers for.) Hinata has seen him in his most sophisticated attires as well as his most casual garments, and yet he still has that ridiculous desire to be pretty for him. The setter finds himself fidgeting like a schoolgirl getting ready for her first date with a person she’s been yearning for in silence. He doesn’t know where the sudden anxiety comes from but knows hot to get rid of it. He reaches for his phone, the lock screen is a selfie of him and Hinata the orange haired teenager took during their last sleepover. Hinata’s hair is as messy as ever but the light illuminates the vibrant orange, that was the first thing Kageyama noticed when the photo was taken that day. The smaller boy is wearing one of his hoodies, and dark green shorts that don’t appear on the screen but that he remembers vividly. The memories makes Kageyama smile as he swipes the screen to use his phone. Their selfie disappears and lets place to another photo dear to his heart: Hinata took a photo in secret and put it as his wallpaper on their first date as a couple, Kageyama had gone to the toilet and was naive enough to leave his phone with the mischievous middle blocker. He only noticed it once at home, held the phone close to his heart and decided to keep it. Hinata was wearing a blue t-shirt Kageyama particularity liked on him. Bright colors suit Hinata the best, they bring out the color of his eyes.  
Kageyama goes to the white bubble at the bottom of his screen and taps on the first name that appears.

Tobiyolo (7:56)

I don’t know what to wear 

Shou-chan (7:56)

Clothes? 

Kageyama tries not to eye roll but in vain.

Tobiyolo (7:57)

Dumbass 

Shou-chan (8:00)

Meanieyama : (

Shou-chan (8:00)

What you wearing rn?

Tobiyolo (8:00)

Nothing 

Shou-chan (8:02)

Can I see?   
(❤ω❤)

Tobiyolo (8:02)

I’ll block you.

Shou-chan (8: 04)

No fun stingyama   
(・`ω´・)

Shou-chan (8:04)

I’m not even there. How am I supposed to help?

Tobiyolo (8:04)

What are you wearing? Send a photo 

Shou-chan (8:05)

I’m not dressed yet…

Shou-chan (8:05)

Still want a photo?  
(￢‿￢ )

Tobiyolo (8:06)

( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

Shou-chan (8:06)

Jk gimme a second 

Kageyama opens the message and suddenly feels dizzy. That must be what people call gay panic, he sits down on the edge of his bed or else he’ll faint. His boyfriend is wearing a baby blue crop top with “I’m baby” written at the center, what look like boyfriends jeans and a black belt, the pants look high enough to hide his stomach but from the angle Kageyama can’t really tell and little does he care. What strikes him are the colorful hair clips adorning Hinata’s already beautiful hair. He’s harboring that soft smile Kageyama can’t get enough of, his flushes skin matches his the color of his t-shirt. Kageyama literally throws the phone to shield himself from Hinata’s light and lies on his bed staring at the ceiling. He can’t deal with how gay and in love he is, it’s getting dangerous for his health. The setter regains control after a few minutes of daydreaming and looks for his phone which he lost somewhere in the covers.   
His gay panic is rapidly replaced by cheer panic as he discovers the messages his partner left him while he was relearning how to use his lungs.

Shou-chan (8:07)

Why aren’t you answering? You don’t like it

Shou-chan (8:07)  
Epic fail haha 

Shou-chan (8:07)

I thought the hair clips were cute   
(⌒_⌒;)

Shou-chan (8:07)

I just wanted to be pretty for you   
｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡

Shou-chan (8:08)

Let me get rid of them real quick 

Shou-chan (8:13)

Hey Tobio 

Shou-chan (8:14)

Don’t tell me you mad 

Shou-chan (8:14)

Tobio?

Shou-chan (8:14)

Kageyama?

Shou-chan (8:14)

Kageyama-kun?

Shou-chan (8:14)

Kageyama-san?

Shou-chan (8:15)

Why aren’t you answering?

Shou-chan (8:16)

You’re being mean 

Shou-chan (8:18)

Do you think I’m ugly….?

He taps on the icon above Hinata’s contact name and immediately calls him.

“Did you hate it THAT much?” Kageyama is taken aback by the bitterness in his voice. 

“No! I was having a sort of panic attack.” He screeches. Usually he would have found a better and more fitting excuse but now was not the time. 

“What happened? Are you okay? Do you want me to-“ The bitterness is replaced by worry. Thats’s more like Hinata. Animosity doesn’t suit him.

“Shut up and listen.”

“M’listening.”

“I’m not mad at you. I was trying to come to terms with how pretty you are.” Hinata would give him hell if he saw how flushed he is. 

“You think I’m pretty?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t be with you otherwise.” Wait. NO. That’s not what he meant. “I didn’t mean to say that! I like everything about you so of course you’d be pretty to me. Oh no. not that y-“

His demonstration of ridiculousness amuses the other boy. “I get it. You think I’m pretty.”

Hearing Hinata giggles once again makes him subject of gay panic but he takes hold of his lovesick self before it’s too late.

“Cause you are.” Kageyama deadpans

“I was scared you wouldn’t like the hair clips that’s why I sent you a photo when you asked for it.”

“The hair clips are gorgeous and so are you.” 

“I can’t wait to kiss you.” He whines.

Kageyama smiles. “I can’t wait to kiss you either.” He whispers. “I still don’t know what to wear though. You looking that good doesn’t make things easier for me.”

“Wear shorts.” Hinata suggests or more like orders.

“Why shorts?”

“You got killer legs.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll wear shorts then.”

“Oh and don’t bother wearing a t-shirt. You got nice-”

Kageyama hangs up. 

***

Hinata smiles at his phone. It was worth it. Messing with Kageyama will never not be funny. He puts the phone down and starts rearranging his hair clips, Kageyama's silence almost convinced him to take them off but Natsu would’ve been disappointed, since it was her idea to begin with. He loved her too much for that. He’s humming one of the songs Kageyama made him discover during their last silence and music session, it’s been in his head for a couple of days but he doesn’t mind. Most of the time 95% of his mind is occupied by thoughts of volleyball but Kageyama has been creepily taking more and more space, devouring every free portion of his brain. Since half of the volleyball cells are dedicated to Kageyama as a precious partner the whole amount he has control of must be around 60% or 70%. He’s not good with math so he tries not to dwell on the calculations.   
From the mirror he sees his mother slowly approaching until they’re a few steps apart from each other. Hinata gives her a smile.

“Look how beautiful you are.” She closes the distance between, trapping him between her arms and he melts into the embrace, hiding his face so she can’t see the faint blush coloring his fair cheeks.

“Thank you Mom.” He mumbles.

“Tobio-kun really is a lucky boy to have such a pretty boyfriend.” she smiles.

“Oh I think I’m the lucky one, he’s very sweet and loving.” 

“Love suits you so very well Shou-chan.” He can’t help but blush at that. “Hey I got something for you.” His mother reaches to her front pocket, fumbles a little bit with it before finding what she was looking for. 

“Close your eyes and give me your hand. Don’t open them until I tell you it’s okay.”   
She says and he does so without even asking for an explanation.   
His mother puts a mysterious object in the palm of his hand, and laughs at his frown as he tries to guess what it is. With that done she takes slow and quiet steps backwards until she no longer is the bathroom.

“It’s okay. Open your eyes!” 

In his hands a small and rectangular plastic emballage which he immediately recognizes.

“MOM.” He cries from the top of his lungs.

She giggles “Stay safe Shou-chan! And don’t do anything you’re not confortable with.”

Her son runs to the door, trying to get to her as she walks away.

“How did you know?!” He sure as hell never told her about anything regarding sex. 

“I’m your mother Dear, I know everything.” She shrugs then disappears, leaving him flabbergasted and as red as a tomato, but internally hoping his mother’s blessing will bring him luck.

***

Kageyama is the first to arrive, their usual spot is deserted apart for a couple making out behind a tree like a pair of thieves. They’re so into each other that they don’t notice him starring at them. His phone vibrates.

Shou-chan (9:05)

Where r u?

Tobiyolo (9:05)

At the park 

Shou-chan (9:06)

Did u just get there? 

Tobiyolo (9:06)

Yup

Shou-chan (9:07)

See ya there 

Shou-chan (9:07)

Usual spot?

Tobiyolo (9:08)

Yeah 

Shou-chan (9:08)

Perfect 

Kageyama puts his phone away and scans his surroundings. The sun has just set and the first stars are appearing like dots in the sky, they’ll all be reunited by the time Hinata arrives. As he takes his eyes of the sky to focus on what he has to do, a feeling of excitement possesses his heart. The perfect spot would be close enough to the trees but exposed enough to show everything the illuminated sky has to offer. Most of the trees are at least averagely tall and their leaves a thick bundle of green natural hair. Kageyama walks around, trying to escape the giant trees. The couple still hasn’t notices his presence. He roams for a couple of minutes, looking for nothing in particular but still hoping to find something. The large walls of trees carve a path for him which he follows without a single complaint until he finds what he’s been looking for. The spot looks straight out of a fairytale; leaves swinging to the silent melody of the breeze, grass borrowing light from the ever generous moon, the song of breathing nature sang by a choir of small animals running away and towards him, trees forming a circle perfect enough to make the moon jealous. It’s the perfect place for a love confession.   
Kageyama looks at his phone, no news from Hinata, he has plenty of time to make the arrangements and so he does. He empties his bag, revealing all the necessary equipment. “That Tangerine is letting me do all the work." he complains once his work is done. He then takes a few steps backwards to admire his craft: it’s perfect. The red cloth and blanket livens up the obscurity of their surrounding, he auto congratulated himself.

“What is the dumbass doing?” He grumbles while taking out his phone, it displays 9:30 . They were supposed to meet half an hour ago. His boyfriend sent him a message and called him a couple of times. Guess they’re even now.

Shou-chan (9:25)

Where u at? 

Tobiyolo (9:31)

Where ar you?

“I’m right here. You should’ve told me you weren’t at the usual spot!” Kageyama is startled by the cheerful voice coming from behind him.

“I was going to send you a message but I was too busy taking care of all this!” He says accusingly before turning around to face the petite boy. The moon might be pretty but she has nothing on Hinata. Kageyama will die on that hill.

“WHAT ARE THOSE?” Hinata shouts loudly enough to wake up every sleeping creature of the park, breaking the taller boys not so wholesome trail of thoughts.

“What do you mean?” 

“Why the whore shorts? Hinata crouches to have a better look to Kageyama’s bare legs, the setter is confused.

“First off those are not whore shorts and second you were the one who asked me to wear them.”

“Huh, you really got killer legs. You’re a walking thirst trap I swear.” He pokes his boyfriends firm thigh. “That’s the problem with being with someone so effortlessly hot. You’re constantly trying to kill me!” He straightens up.

At a certain point in their relationship it occurred to Kageyama that Hinata might have been a little bit insecure about his own appearance, the thought infuriated him and made him laugh for the same reason. To him, and he knows he’s not the only one, Hinata is an angel, the fairest of them all. Kageyama made it his secret mission to never stop reminding him of how attractive he is.

“I don’t think you’ve ever been prettier. I am saying this but I know that when I see you tomorrow I’ll think the same thing.” He mumbles. 

“It’s cause I have hair clips though.” Hinata adds.

“With or without hair clips you’ll always be the prettiest. You could take them off right now that I’d still think you’re the cutest, I’d even find you prettier cause every second spend looking at you , you somehow become more beautiful.”   
Kageyama cringes at his own words but wants his feelings to be as pristine as possible. Hinata is patient and understanding, he never coerces him into vocalizing anything he’s not comfortable with. As patient as he is Kageyama knows how happy reciprocity would make him. Their bond was always about pushing the other out of comfort zones. And just like with volleyball, together they attended what Yachi calls “The school of love” and no way he’d let Hinata leave him behind. 

The smaller boy laughs, his cheeks are rosy, Kageyama isn’t sure if it’s from embarrassment or if he’s wearing blush. Suddenly the thought of his boyfriend wearing makeup flies across his mind, making reemerge not so wholesome feelings.

“You’re so corny.”Hinata says before taking his hand and leading him to the blanket “Come on. Let’s get cozy Daddy long legs.”

Kageyama let’s him chose however he wants them to be positioned. Hinata snugs up with his back against Kageyama’s front and Kageyama’s arms around him. The setter is mildly annoyed he can’t see his face, he plunges his head into fluffily orange locks and breathes in the flowery scent. 

“Looks like someone likes my new shampoo.” Hinata smirks.

“Floral scents suit you. You’re a flower yourself.”

Hinata turns his petite body. “Who are you and what have you done with me boyfriend?” 

“What?” 

“You’re being weirdly romantic today.” He frowns excessively. They almost look alike now.

“Just acting like a normal boyfriend. I can stop if-“

“No.” He smiles “I like softieyama.” 

The ginger’s creativity and versatility when it comes to pet names and puns always weirdly made Kageyama look forward to their dates and hanging out sessions. He even wrote some of them down in his volleyball diary. Unfortunately, them being on first name basis made those nicknames rare since Tobio isn’t as malleable as Kageyama .Sometimes he regrets not being called by his family name anymore.

“Okay. Now please turn around and let me play with your hair.”

“Okay bossy-yama!” (The first time Kageyama wrote that down they were in second year, each time he hears it he adds a little ‘x. )”Hey I was thinking about something when I was in the shower.”

“You? think?” 

“Oh the return of Meanie-yama.”

“You gave me an opening.”  
Hinata just hits him on the calve as a punishment. Kageyama accepts it.  
“To get back to what I was saying: I noticed something.”

“What did you notice?” He’s almost not even listening. The flowery scent is too distracting. 

“Most spikers and setters have a special relationship.”

But that does gains his attention.

“Where does that come from?”

“Look at us.”

He stares at Hinata’s head, once again wishing he could get into it. “That’s US.”

“Kenma and Kuroo.” 

“Yeah. Okay. Right. I’ll give you that. Are they together?”

“Dude, I do not know.”

“Isn’t Kenma your friend?” If Kuroo didn’t exist, Kageyama would have been a little tiny bit jealous of their proximity. Some things are better left untold so he’d never admit it. 

“Doesn’t mean I know everything.”

“Didn’t they like almost live together before Kuroo went to university?”

“And they’re always together. Kenma is a poem only Kuroo can read.” Kageyama thinks the metaphor is very pretty, Hinata’s poetic side doesn’t comes as a surprise to him. Sure the smaller teen still uses a plenty lot of sound effects to express himself but when it comes to understanding others and their feelings, or in this very case explain them to someone else, he delivers well constructed and strangely fitting analogies. That must be what having great emotional intelligence looks like. 

“Friends with benefits maybe?” He plants a kiss on Hinata’s cheek. The boy giggles.

“Nope. I don’t think Kuroo is really into sex. He wouldn’t mess around with someone he’s not dating.”

“Would Kenma?”

“He’s a virgin so I doubt that. I mean, if he wanted to he’d easily find someone.”  
Funny how someone who’s in a relationship and who happens to still be a virgin is the one saying this. If their relationship was an anime or a sitcom they’d have the people watching them extremely frustrated. 

“He should try asking Kuroo out. They’d make a cute couple. Anyone can tell they like each other so might as well give it a try.”

To think that him of all people would say this. 

“I don’t know what they’re waiting for to be honest. It’s like Akaashi and Bokuto.”

“Those two are totally in love with each other.”   
Hinata doesn’t notice the setters stare lingering on his back.

“Right? Bokuto-san never shuts up about how amazing Akaashi-san is. It’s almost like they’re dating.”

“Akaashi-san doesn’t speak much but I’m sure he has lots of internal monologues and secretly pines for Bokuto-san. ” Must be a setter thing. 

“That’s so like him.”

“I feel like one days one of them will say ‘You know what? Fuck this’, go buy a ring and propose and then they’ll get married and adopt twins.” Kageyama laughs.

“My money is on Bokuto-san.” Hinata says proudly.

“Mine is on Akaashi-san.” Kageyama responds.

“Of course it is.”

“Oikawa-senpai and Iwaizumi-senpai?” It’s Kageyama’s turn to get into the swing.

“Plus they’re together. No ?”

“I don’t think they care about labels but something is definitely going on. I can’t believe you’re making me gossip on my upperclassmen.” 

Everyday a new layer of orange is added to the virgin canvas that makes his personality. It’s almost like they’re blending together and becoming a whole new entity in which you no longer can separate the Hinata from the Kageyama.

“Hey, who do you think tops?”

“Shou!” He scolds. 

“Just answer the question. Fake outrage doesn’t look good on you.”

“It’s not like I ever thought about the sex life of my senpais…” Hinata shifts his position and silently stares at him, his head slightly tilted waiting for Kageyama to finish his sentence which he knows for sure isn’t completed. “Okay, they switch.” Kageyama gives in.

“They totally do! Or Oikawa is a power bottom. You see what I mean?”

The smirk of triumph drawn on his face is almost annoying, Kageyama resists the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Power bottom suits him. Okay so who else?”

“Do we even have straight friends?”

“Tanaka-senpai and maybe Ennoshita-senpai?” 

“Does volleyball make people gay?”  
This isn’t what the setter had in mind when Hinata talked about stargazing, however a conversation about the causes of homosexuality doesn’t seem half bad.

“Nope, quite the contrary. Gays love volleyball.” He jokes. 

“Hey, I was wondering.“ Hinata gently pulls at the hem of his t-shirt. 

“What?”

“Don’t get mad. I’m just curious and we never really had that conversation.” his head is lowered .” You ever been attracted to a girl?” His fingers are still twisting and pulling on the white t-shirt. 

“Never. How ‘bout you?”

“I’m bi so yes I have but I’m kinda Tobio sexual these days.” He looks up with false shyness in his eyes, like a kid that awaits punishment after doing something silly.

Kageyama ruffles his hair. “You’re such a dork.”

“OH! Speaking of dorks, you think Tendou-san and Japan are more than friends?”

“You’re so nosy.”

“No, I’m just curious.” 

Smart ass. 

“Like it’s different.”

“I’m sure Tendou-san takes him to anime conventions. Oh and they cosplay together too. Japan low-key likes it but he’ll never tell cause it’s super embarrassing.” 

“Do you have head canons for every couple? Maybe you should stop reading manga.”

“Are you trying to change me Kageyama-kun?” He leans closer, until their faces are almost touching.

“Stop it dumbass.” Summer nights were never this hot in his memories.

“Don’t ruin the date by being insufferable.” He kisses Kageyama’s nose and regains his initial position. 

“S-shut up.” The setter mutters. 

“Waaaaaah the moon really looks beautiful today. With all the talking I didn't even notice!” 

Yes. Stargazing. 

“S-sure."

“You’ve been stuttering a lot today. Am I making you speechless?” 

“Would you let me gaze at the stars?”

“You’re my star.”he purrs, stretching his neck to peep at Kageyama’s face. 

“Less flirting. More gazing.” 

“ ‘kay.” 

Kageyama takes advantage of the silence to focus on the boy trapped between his legs, silently cursing his own mind for the never ending and corny as shit internal monologue it produces whenever Hinata is around and even when he’s not. No one ever told him how physically and emotionally draining love would be. Love is like volleyball ,the first stages are messy and awkward, you wonder if your partner has what it takes to make you a better version of yourself. Then you learn the other’s langage and start moving in symbiosis together. Everything seems perfect until greediness enters the equation followed by with doubts and frustration. He thinks too much but still can’t create a coherent thought, his mind wanders like Hinata’s finger are currently doing on his leg.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Writing stuff on your skin.”  
Kageyama’s tangerine boyfriend doesn’t seem to realize how little sense his words make. The setter just frowns.

“What?”

“I’m drawing things on your skin with my finger. Can’t you see?”

“Oh.”

“What are you drawing?” The sound of his voice is muffled by the piece of candy he’s munching on.

“Why don’t you guess?” Hinata takes his ministrations up again. “Looking is cheating.” He pouts while covering Kageyama’s thigh with his hands so as to hide the non existent drawing.

“Alright. I’ll close my eyes.” 

Kageyama focuses on the small fingers and retains every single movements, even the smallest. 

“That’s a heart.” He says with a smile 

“Bingo. Now let’s try something harder.” His tone is tainted with mischief, it brings shivers down Kageyama’s spine.   
Several vertical and horizontal lines are traced on his calve, Hinata is humming a tone, Kageyama bets he has his tongue ouf of his mouth, again his upper lips as he always does when he’s focusing on something important.

“That’s a volleyball net?”

“You’re very good at this game but I won’t lose to you!” Kageyama can imagine him beaming with confidence.   
This time the lines are much smaller and much less defined. The setter furrows his brows in concentration.

“You’re writing something.”

“Yup. Stop frowning like that you’ll get wrinkles.” He scoffs. 

“Can you start over? I wasn’t ready?” A now relaxed Kageyama asks.

“Okay.”   
The fingers move achingly slow in the inside of his thigh, that must be what Hinata meant by making things harder. It is so hard he even starts imagining things, he knows for sure what he understood is not what Hinata meant. 

“Did you get it?” Hinata asks softly. Kageyama opens his eyes. 

“I-I’m not sure.” 

“I think you did.” He smiles shyly. 

Kageyama opens his mouth and the closes it in a fail attempt to muster the right words. Hinata’s gaze is still on him. Kageyama closes his eyes and breathes in. He’s ready. 

“I know I’m not the best with words and that sometimes it’s frustrating to you too and I know it’s selfish of me to ask you this but could you just say it? I just want to hear you.”   
Hinata snoops is closer, he installs himself on Kageyama’s lap and envelops his waist with his legs before knocking their forehead together. 

“I. Want. You.” he whispers “ I have for very long but was scared to tell you.”

“Why?” He breathes.

“I thought you’d hate me.”

“Was that your reason for being so strange lately?”

“I tried to control myself but you know how things are. My dick doesn’t care. I didn’t want to scare you off by popping a boner while we hugged so I decided to take my distance before sorting things off.”

“‘I’m not physically capable of hating you.” Not when he’s been yearning for so long and never found the courage to say what he wanted to. 

“D-does that mean you want me too? I mean we don’t have to go all the way but I’m definitely ready to try new things. I want you to be my first everything. But it’s okay if-” 

Kageyama isn’t good with words, he finds them heavy and unnecessary but he’s good with actions and actions happen to speak louder than thousands of words.   
He smacks their lips together to shut Hinata up, the smaller boy moans in surprise.   
“How could you ever-“ a kiss on the cheek “think-“ a kiss on the jaw “I could hate you?” A kiss on the eyelid “when I’ve been” a kiss at the corner of the mouth “dreaming of you for years?” He captures Hinata’s lips once again, his hand settle under his short t-shirt, around his thin waist.   
Kageyama notices how toned his stomach is, he pokes it, Hinata lets out a light chuckle.  
“Don’t touch me there, it tickles.”   
Kageyama kisses the top of his lips, then the bottom before slowly grazing his longue between them, asking for permission to enter which he gets with an eagerness only Hinata is capable off. Kageyama sets the pace and his partner follows him, the rhythm is perfect as they get lost into a swirl of emotions and passion but it’s still not enough. He leaves a trail of wet kisses on Hinata’s neck, every little whimper makes feel a little bit hotter, a little bit more powerful. Hinata’s hand pulling at his hair feels so good he’s lost all ability to think but he’s no the only one.   
He knows his partner very well, where to touch to make him squirm, chuckle, stay quiet, how to make him a loud and panting mess. The sounds he gets as a reward are enough to send him over the edge. Arousal and frustration mix as he strokes Hinata’s thighs and curses the fabric separating them.

“When we're ready to go all the way why don’t you wear a skirt or something like that? So that I can have access to everything.” He pants.   
His partner laughs “You think I’d look hot in a skirt?”

“You’d be hot in anything.” 

Hinata kisses his forehead “I’m not a girl though.” His words turn into whimpers in his throat as Kageyama kisses him on a sensitive spot. 

“Boys can wear skirts too.”

“Is this one of your sick fantasies?” He laughs-moans.

“First of all, it’s not ‘sick’ and second of all I’m a seventeen year old virgin with the hottest boyfriend in the galaxy.”

“Don’t tell me you jerk off to ME in a skirt.” 

“I jerk off to multiple versions of you.” To hell with keeping things untold. 

“Okay Pervyama.”

“Your fault for being so pretty, and don’t pretend you don’t do the same.” He accuses. 

“Less talking and more making out please.” Hinata takes his bottom lip between his teeth, he knows how Kageyama enjoys that. They’re kissing once again but the smaller boy is now in control, Kageyama follows him and indulges into the pleasure. Hinata pulls himself even closer slowly thrusting again him.  
“Shou…you feel so good.” He murmurs against his lips. 

The boy hums and continues moving on Kageyama’s lap. They kiss for what seems like hours and part to look at each other.   
Kageyama is looking up at him, messy hair, damp skin, tears at the corner of the eye, flushed skin, pink lips, swollen from the kissing and the biting, his eyes full of something dark, something unknown but that Kageyama wishes to explore. Suddenly he can’t breathe anymore but he knows it’s not from the kissing, Hinata takes his breathe away, he literally steals it before it even leaves his lungs. His heart aches, he feels dizzy, hot. He’s drunk, stupid in love and he can’t keep it to himself anymore. He wants all the stars in the sky and all the creatures in the universe to know it, to be jealous of the beauty of what they have.

“I love you.”  
They’re forehead against forehead. 

“I know. Natsu told me already.” 

Kageyama narrows his eyes “What do you mean?” his grip on Hinata’s hips is possessive , aggressive even but the latter doesn’t seem to mind, if anything he even seems to like it.

“It’s nothing.” He’s gently stroking Kageyama’s cheek. “Just you know that whatever you feel for me I have it ten thousand times worst.”

Kageyama shakes his head “That’s not possible. I have you under my skin, in my bloodstream.” He laces their finger together. 

“You’re so freaking gay” Hinata laughs, their lips are separated by a symbolical centimeter Kageyama cannot stand.

“How about you kiss me to shut me up?”

“Do you ever have a bad idea?” He dives right back into Kageyama. The way they get better every single time is almost insane. There was nothing coincidental about their story, someone must have written it somewhere and today was the day they wrote a whole new chapter.

“Hey” Kageyama breaks out of the kiss. “I just had an idea.”

“What?” 

“How does losing your virginity under the starry sky sound?” 

“Aren’t we stars too?” 

Kageyama smiles “The brightest of them all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing from Kageyama's POV! One second he's having internal monologues about how in love he is and how hard it is for him to say what he feels and the following second he's like "My bf is so pretty, he smells good too, he's so romantic sweet"The "she was a poem but he couldn't read" is EVERYWHERE on twitter so I had to do something with it. I couldn't fight it Tune in for chap 7
> 
> Have a good week and stay hydrated!


	7. Past, present and future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets someone really important to Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Hinata is absentmindedly starring at the tube of concealer he took out the bathroom drawer, he fears it might have dried out since he hasn’t used it in quite a time but doesn’t have the energy to head to the drug store and buy another one. The teenager got acquainted with makeup against his own will after his first awkward but strangely satisfying make out session with Kageyama. That was a few months ago already and since that fateful day he had multiple occasions to hone his makeup skills and have them reach the level of any youtube star. Today however, the usual feeling of annoyance at the idea of painting his skin was missing, it was overshadowed by much more pleasant feelings. Each reddish spot that colors his skin, like paint on a virgin canvas is attached to a sweet memory and soon enough the rest of his face is almost as red as the marks on his neck.

“Stupid Tobio” he mumbles. Curse the weather for suffocating him when he tried the turtleneck trick but thank God for the Internet and for beauty gurus. He takes out all the necessary from his small bag and stares at his reflexion in the mirror. An idea crosses his mind but it’s slow enough for him to grasp it.

“Welcome back to my channel.” He beams at his own reflexion. “If you are used to coming around then welcome back, if it’s your first time here then it’s a pleasure to meet you. As I told you, yesterday I had a date with my boyfriend Tobio and boy was it amazing.” He cups his face. “We went stargazing, the sky was beautiful but I couldn’t stop starring at him because he’s my star (most Youtubers lie in their videos so it’s alright). I told you all about the little issue I was going through and about my reluctance to tell Tobio but I finally managed to and things went better than I could have dreamed of. Your boy no longer is a virgin!”

He opens his arms like a child waiting to the carried. ”Sure we didn’t go all the way, we just tried stuff but you know what? Virginity is a myth anyways. As I always say, to me, any sexual experience be it penetration or not can be consider your first time. All that matters is that you are doing it with someone you trust, with whom you feel comfortable and that you both want to do it. Ain’t nothing as sexy as consent.”

He’s quiet for a few second.

”Okay it may not be as sexy as my boyfriend but still very sexy. Anyways, when I woke up this morning after that amazing evening spent in the arms of my lover I noticed this.” He points at his neck.” Tobio is an amazing kisser but he always leaves marks and soooo today I am going to show you how to conceal a love bite.” He could get used to doing this.

”You need to start with a primer.” He takes a small flask and waves it in front of an imaginary camera. “You might be applying a lot of make up so the primer is a must if you want to minimise shine. So this is the primer I use, it’s a drugstore product I bought not so long ago to be honest. The first time I had to conceal a hickey I was a noob so I didn’t think of applying primer, I didn’t even now what it was and my God was it a disaster.”

They went together to the store that day and just asked for foundation, Hinata was wearing a turtleneck so the shop keeper wouldn’t see the marks. The aftermath was horrible. So yeah, never forget the primer.

“I’d advise you to pick one with like fifty percent water. Your skin will thank you.” He puts a little bit on the tip of his finger and applies it to the sensitive skin, around and over the area he wants to cover. “Okay so the hickey is kind of purple-red which means I’ll need a corrector with green undertones, otherwise it will be very ugly and that is not what we want." He shows the green tube, spinning it with his fingers so that his imaginary followers can see. He then opens it and applies some around and over the bruise, his tongue is sticking out in concentration. He’s proud of how good he’s become. Huda Kattan who?

“Here you go!” He says once he’s done. “Now that the skin is ready it’s time for concealer and foundation.”

He bought them with Tobio that same day and was actually afraid the woman at the shop might have gotten the shade wrong, let’s say his face was redder than usual that day.

“We bought this one. It was kinda expensive but Tobio owed me that anyways so he didn’t complain. I told him not to leave marks but he got too fired up.” The memories are resurfacing so a mental slap is necessary. ”You’ll need something long lasting with a dry finish. Oh and you need to add some powder for a little twist.” He pours it in his hands and powders it a little bit before applying it to his skin and blending in, he goes from clavicle to jawline , covering up the whole area by pressing the product to his skin, he starts with the concealer then does the same thing with the foundation all while humming the opening song of his sisters’s favorite show.

“Now setting powder to avoid staining your clothes.” He’s wearing one of the multiple stolen t-shirts. It’s light blue and obviously too long for him.

“Okay, it looks good.” He carefully checks his self in the mirror to make sure the marks are no longer visible, if it were the case he would have layered more foundation and powder. He smiles at the flawless result. “That’s all folks! Don’t forget to subscribe to my channel. Have a nice day and stay hydrated!”

“Ah Tobio. Look at all the trouble I’m going through cause of you.” He takes his phone out of his back pocket and opens their conversation. The last message is Kageyama wishing him a good night. “He better be awake.”

**Shou chan (10:02)** Are u a vampire???

**Tobiyolo (10:02)** ???

**Shou-chan (10:02)** u literally chewed on my neck my skin is so red rn

**Tobiyolo (10:02)** You liked it

**Shou-chan (10:03)** U took advantage of my weakness!

**Shou-chan (10:03)** But yes it felt good

**Tobiyolo (10:03)** Yeah it was amazing

**Tobiyolo (10:03)** I can’t wait to do other stuff

_Kageyama’s getting bold. Hinata likes that a lot._

**Shou-chan (10:04)** Pervy-yama

**Tobiyolo (10:05)** U free today?

**Shou-chan (10:05)** Wanna take me out?

**Tobiyolo (10:05)** There’s someone I want you to meet

_Hinata furrows his brows._

**Shou-chan (10:06)** Oh?

**Tobiyolo (10:06)** Let’s meet at the park at 3

**Shou-chan (10:06)** Okay see ya

**Shou-chan (10:06)** I love u

**Tobiyolo (10:07)** I know

**Shou-chan (10:08)** U supposed to stay u love me too But I guess it’s pay back fo yesterday?

**Tobiyolo (10:08)** Maybe

**Tobiyolo (10:08)** Don’t be late like yesterday

**Tobiyolo (10:09)** Unless you plan on wearing hair clips

_Hinata cracks a smile._

**Shou-chan (10:10)** Ur wish is my command!!!!!!!

**Shou-chan (10:10)** Do I need to dress up?

**Tobiyolo (10:11)** No

***

When he stepped outside Hinata was hit by the scorching sun, bright enough to blind him and dig under layers of makeup to reveal the proof of his sins. His hair getting longer doesn’t help either; he’ll have it cut soon. The air is hot and heavy apart from the casual breeze creating a cool sensation when it touches the sweat forming on his forehead. However scorching hot the atmosphere might have been, it was nothing compared to Kageyama. A light pink shirt, black shorts and dark shades, the very embodiment of simplicity and elegance.

“You told me not to dress up.” He complains to Kageyama once they’re in front of each other.

“You’re perfect as you are.” Kageyama tries to reassure him.

“Look at you! Looking like the heir to a business empire. If capitalism was an outfit it would be the one you’re wearing right now.” He can imagine his boyfriend partying on a yacht with other rich kids and drinking expensive Champaign like the world is about to end. The thought that Kageyama would look really good with slicked back hair crosses his mind.

“You don’t like it?”

“Of course I do. You’re stunning. Me on the other hand…” he’s not even fishing for compliments. His outfit is just…basic.

“You look good to me. It’s not like that person will comment on your outfit anyways.”

“Yeah but if that person is important to you…” Hinata appreciates Kageyama’s efforts but first impressions do matter a lot. The shorter boy doesn’t understand why Kageyama didn’t ask him to dress more formal.

“They don’t care about appearances. You loving volley is enough plus—“

“Does that person play too?” He interrupts.

“You’ll see.” The setter takes his hand. “Let’s go.” He says.

Hinata looks up “You’re acting mysterious.” He thinks out loud and his boyfriend hears him.

“Am not.” He retorts.

“Are to.”

“Shut up.”

“Okay.”

***

They walk hand in hand, surrounded by a heavy silence, which Hinata hates, but as soon as they get where they were headed to and that his mind slowly gets to grip with what is happening, he accepts it. The silence is unbearable. Unbearable but understandable. It doesn’t take him much to comply and dive into it. Kageyama’s eyes are fixated on the stone that stands in front of them and Hinata’s eyes are glued to the face of the boy he loves. He doesn’t know what to say but it might be for the best. Kageyama doesn’t look sad, he doesn’t look happy either, his facial expression is hard to decipher but then again it’s Kageyama we’re talking about, he’s not an open book. Hinata thinks he’s looking for the right words to say, he just squeezes the setter’s hand in encouragement, to let him know he’s not alone. That’s the least he can do.

“Ojiisan would’ve loved you.” Kageyama breaks the silence after several minutes, he’s still starring at the tombstone “You’re strong, hardworking, passionate and have the potential to be even greater. I always knew that. It’s a shame you never got to meet him—that he never got to see us together. But I think he might have expected this anyways so it’s okay. I guess.”

The confession turns Hinata upside down, millions of emotions cruising through his bloodstream and, for the first time in forever, he’s unable to utter a single word. His lips tremble from shock and loneliness as they lose connection with his brain. And his heart, overflowing with love and glee is pounding in his chest. But soon enough the storm is over, the wind stops, air finds a home in his lungs and only the sacred serenity that comes with loving and being loved in return remains. They’re close to each other, so close that time doesn’t mean anything anymore; Kageyama has opened his heart to him in a way that was never done before. Past, present and future are laced together; he’s part of each of them.

He watches Kageyama’s fingers gently brush against his Grand father’s name before whispering, “Looks like you were right about everything. I found what I was looking for.” He then smiles shyly.

Contrariwise to the orange haired teen, Kageyama is not a man of words, he’s never been. That is something Hinata has always respected and accepted. Today he’s entering further into Kageyama’s secret world, and his respect for the new place leads him to leave the idle chat at the door. He’ll take it back when they’re back to reality. Lots of questions remain on the orange haired boy’s part but once again baby steps are the safest course. He’s thankful enough for getting a glimpse, no matter how small.

“Tobio.” The taller boy looks at him “I love you.” It’s simple but it’s enough.

And so they kiss, soft and slow, Hinata’s hands latched unto Kageyama’s shirt, then travelling up his chest to settle around his neck and eventually navigate through soft locks, Kageyama’s hands are around his waist pulling him closer. The kiss is warm and intimate but more overwhelming than those given in the midst of passion, fiercer than the sun. Kazuyo must be satisfied wherever he is. His grand son is a genius setter, a wonderful and loving young man who is understood and deeply appreciated by his teammates. And loved. Loved like no one was ever allowed to be loved on this earth.

Kageyama kisses his cheek “Is that my t-shirt you’re wearing?” they both chuckle.

“Yeah, don’t tell me that’s a problem now.” Hinata gives a teasing lick to the corner of his partner’s mouth.

“I like it when you wear my clothes. It’s hot.”

The words send shivers down his spine.

“No you.” Hinata jokes before pecking Kageyama’s lonely lips. They stay there, giving each other light pecks and whispering nice things for the other only to hear. Hinata could do it all days but Kageyama is getting impatient and maybe he is too.

“Do you want to head back?” Kageyama asks, ” We could continue what we started yesterday.” The tone is hesitant but bold.

“We did finish though. We both came.”

“Yeah but we’re not done exploring and trying new things.”

The conversation is necessary but Hinata feels like it’s not the right place to have it. He turns his head to the right and points in Kazuyo’s direction.

“Tobio, Is it okay to talk about this in front of Kazuyo-ojiisan?”

“It’s not like he doesn’t know about us.” It’s not like he does but it’s fine, things are going smoothly, Hinata isn’t the type to bring around a cloud to rain on his own parade.

He pouts “Yes but still. I’m prude.”

“You’re not.”

“So you got anything in mind?” He shifts his speech.

“Not really. What do you want to do?” Kageyama is nibbling on his ear. It feels good. “Well, I was thinking,” It’s easier with Kageyama’s not looking at him. “ I’ve been thinking a lot lately haha. Hmm yesterday we talked about—how should I put it? Hmm…Well I’m not even sure you remember anyways.”

It’s getting embarrassing but he doesn’t stop.

“You said something about—getting off, which we then proceeded to do but that’s not the point….”

Very embarrassing.

“I was just thinking that now that we’re together and all we don’t need to do it alone anymore—that is unless you want to—ain’t no problem with that—just that maybe you’d like me to help you with that, I’d like to…I mean. It feels good when you do it alone so…I guess…Unless you—what we did felt really good so I suppose skin to skin would—I mean—Having someone touching you….”

“You want to—“

“DON’T SAY IT!” Hinata shrieks“ I don’t want him hearing what we experiment in bed. It’s private stuff.” He puts his hand in front of his mouth.

“Shou. He’s dead.” Kageyama deadpans.

“All the more reason not to!”

“But yes.”

“Yes what?”

“I want you to—“

“Don’t say it.” Hinata warms.

“How will you manage to do it if you can’t even say it?”

“I count on you to set the mood then.” He teases.

“With music maybe?”Sexually active Kageyama is something else.

“No. I want to hear you.” But it’s nothing compared to sexually active Hinata.

“Perv.” Kageyama looks away in embarrassment.

“Not my fault if you’re loud.”

“You’re louder.” He’s still avoiding Hinata’s gaze. They both look stupid.

“That’s not true.” Hinata crosses his arms

”I couldn’t even hear myself over the—”

“Well, _I_ could hear you!”

“I’m not _that_ loud. You’re louder than I am.”

“You came first.” Kageyama smirks and God does it sting. Must be what people call pure evil.

“That was low.”

“It was your first time so it’s okay.”

“I’m angry at you.” He bows to Kazuyo in respect and starts walking away, Kageyama follows him.

“One minute ago you wanted to—“

“And I will!” He stops and turns around ” I will send you over the edge in thirty seconds! You are not ready for what is to come.”

“You’re speaking like a porn star.”

“At least I wasn’t moaning like one.”

Hinata: 1

Kageyama: 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knew I needed beauty influencer Hinata but now I got it and I'm happy with my big brain.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I loved writing it.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @KilluaMom
> 
> Have a nice day and stay hydrated.


	8. The Rainbow Eucalyptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of Baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the late update but sooooo many things happened and life kept getting in the way.  
> I'm so happy to be able to finally complete my work urrghhhhh.
> 
> I love their dynamic so this chapter is dialogue heavy. Less descriptions, more talking.

“Do you think I should cut my hair?” Hinata asks.

Kageyama puts down the remote after pausing the movie, another one that shall never be watched in entirety.

“Start by putting on some pants, you exhibitionist!” Kageyama suggests instead.

Indeed, his orange haired sweetheart had taken a liking to strutting around half naked whenever it was only the two of them. Of course, Kageyama didn’t mind, if anything he quite enjoyed it. However, it was the principle that irked him and his never ending need to complain was aroused. Hinata was never the demure kind, long before they started dating that Kageyama (and the entire Karasuno team) had seen it all. Still, he’d need Hinata to dress when they’re together, you never know what could happen.

Well, actually he does know what could happen and that’s another reason why pants are necessary.

“It’s not like you’ve never seen my legs. What are you acting shy for?”

“I’m not acting shy. I just need you to act civilised.”

“Request denied,” Hinata deadpans “Can we talk about the important stuff now? Namely my hair.”

Hinata’s hair is nearly at shoulder length, the bangs fall on his face and almost cover his forehead. He looks like the psychopathic character in that anime they fell upon mistakenly while looking for a new series to watch. Hinata’s attention had been drawn by the two characters who strangely enough resembled Kageyama and himself. The two teenagers regretted their choice in the three first minutes but ended up watching both of the episodes available on the internet and decided to keep it their dirty little secret.

“Maybe you should try a mini side ponytail.” He laughs internally when he witnesses his boyfriend’s facial expression shift from confusion to that of utter betrayal.

“Tobio that’s not cute!”

“You’d look cute with your hair like that.”

“Cute like the manipulative psychopath main villain of a Yaoi manga?” He puts his hands on his waist.

Kageyama nods “Something like that,”

One thing about those too is that It’s always a competition to know who’s the corniest, the horniest, the gayest, the most in love, the best at teasing and today Kageyama is winning.

“Stop teasing me or no cuddling tonight.” Hinata warns before jumping on Kageyama’s lap and proceeding to do the exact opposite of what he threatened. “Move your arm” he mumbles before taking his rightful place in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Perfect” he then whispers to himself.

“I suppose movie night is off.” Kageyama signs in his orange hair “Somethings never change.”

“Like how I’m holding on tight to you.”

Frozen II was one of the rare movies they actually finished.

“Very corny and lame.” He chastises before pulling him in a kiss, the first kiss of the evening.

“I love you too,” Hinata managed to whisper in between kisses. In the list of things that never change, Hinata stating his love is most certainly well ranked. However, him stealing and wearing Kageyama’s outfits might be n°1. Of course, today is no exception. It’s a grey hoody he stole a few weeks ago and that the keeps as a reminder of his first ever highly effective *censored*. Needless to say, the sight of it revives the sweetest memories. Come to think of it, every piece of clothing Hinata ever stole from him is attached to a precious memory, a milestone in their journey together.

“You really like wearing my stuff, don’t you?” Kageyama gently pulls the hem of the hoodie “I like when you do that.” He seals the words with a forehead kiss, the bangs almost get in the way. “Maybe you should cut your hair after all. It might get in the way of volleyball practice” he says.

“Just because they get in the way of you kissing me doesn’t mean _I_ can’t handle it. Don’t worry.” He smiles against Kageyama’s mouth and traps his bottom lip between his teeth before gently sucking on it. Hinata has gotten great at kissing but Kageyama won’t lose to him.

The raven slides his hands underneath his boyfriend’s hoody to take it off only to find himself face to face with another of his long-lost items: a blue t-shirt with a small embroidered star on the left.

“You really are a thief. I heard of people stealing their partner’s outfits but whatever you are doing must qualify as Grand theft.” He jokes with a tint of seriousness and curiosity.

“Well in my defence I had a pretty good reason.” Hinata defends himself.

“Which is?”

There’s a short moment of hesitation, as if he was taken off guard. Kageyama doesn’t take his eyes off him.

“Huh it’s embarrassing. Sorta.” He confesses.

“I’m used to embarrassing. I’m dating you.”

Hinata tries landing a strike on his shoulder “Meanie-yama!” He squeals.

Kageyama grabs his arm, stopping him before he manages to touch him.

“Don’t do that Baby.” He teases, “Answer me instead of wasting your energy on useless attacks.”

Hinata notices Kageyama has yet to release his arms but he doesn’t complain.

“You’re not making this easy for me.” He murmurs, his eyes still on his boyfriend’s hands.

“Have I ever gone easy on you?” The taller teenager asks while trying to force eye contact.

“Doesn’t mean you have to make it hard.”

“Hmmmm, I wonder ‘bout that.”

“I guess I just wanted to feel closer to you?”

“How?”

“Well, how shall I put it?” he hesitates “Remember when you were sick? Like so sick you couldn’t even get outta bed?”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“At the beginning of relationships people tend to be extremely clingy and stuff. Well, let’s say I’m not an exception.”

Kageyama blinks “I don’t understand.”

“You weren’t there, and I missed you so having your stuff around made me feel good.”

“Are you a psychic now? How could you predict I would be sick?”

“Let’s just say I wanted to feel closer to you.” He shrugs.

There’s a pause.

“You’re a pervert. Do you know that?”

“Don’t worry,” Hinata eye-rolls “I didn’t do anything dirty with your stuff. Your photos are enough.”

“You look very innocent, but you really aren’t.”

“I guess so. Does it bother you?”

“It’s okay, not like you planed on giving them back anyways.”

“I’m never giving them back. But you can borrow something from my closet so we’re even.”

“You’re too small, your t-shirts wouldn’t even be long enough to be a crop top.”

“You’d look good in a crop-top?”

“Shut up!”

“It’s true though. Anyways, let’s get back to business.”

“Kissing?”

“Not until you find something you’d like to borrow.”

He doesn’t hesitate “Your hair clips, I like them.”

“Of course, you do but I’m not wearing them-OH you’d like to borrow them?”

“Yes. But I’m not sure how they’d look on me.”

“Let’s give it a try then.” Hinata’s pant-less self stands up.

“Now?”

“No, next week. Of course, now! Sit up and wait for me.”

He comes back with his equipment and a large smile that screams ‘excitement'. Hinata has that adorable pout when he’s focusing on a task, Kageyama is too enamoured with it to even think about what is going on with his hair.

“Are you done?” he asks.

“Not yet. Be patient.” He sounds serious.

“Yes.” Kageyama obeys. Assertive Hinata is top 3 best Hinatas ever if you ask Kageyama and it’s not number 3. They both stay in silence for around 10 mins, Hinata focused on the dark lock he’s ornamenting; and Kageyama staring at him, delving into his every movement, examining the faintest sound and reaction.

Hinata’s frown is replaced by a smile of satisfaction when he says, “All done.” He hands his dark-haired partner a small mirror.

Kageyama can’t help but smile back.

“I look good.” he says.

“You most certainly do.”

“I’m not giving them back just so you know.”

“I really am a trendsetter. Aren’t I?”

“No, you’re a thief.” Kageyama smirks.

“Cause I stole your little heart?”

Kageyama’s smirk is gone.

“Whenever I think you can’t get any cheesier you find a new way to surprise me.” he adds.

“I was born to exceed expectation!”

“Whatever,” he pulls his small partner closer to him, “Let me put that mouth to better use.”

And so he does. A few weeks ago, Kageyama came across an article about the world’s coolest trees. Needless to say, the listing was very biased, after all coolness cannot be evaluated scientifically. However, he took an immediate liking to the Rainbow Eucalyptus, a tall, brightly coloured tree found in the northern hemisphere. The vibrant painting-like aspect of the tree reminded him of Hinata’s colourful and beautiful personality (Or maybe it’s just because he’s gay). Right now, he feels like a Rainbow Eucalyptus, coloured with all the positive emotions that Hinata radiates, love being the protagonist.

“I was thinking about buying a skirt.”

Kageyama is too busy gnawing at his collarbone to pay attention. Every time they make out, he marvels at how smooth his boyfriend’s skin is.

“Hum okay. Good for you?” he mumbles.

“Is that all you have to say?” Hinata withdraws himself from his embrace, no matter how warm and loving.

“What else do you want me to say?” he doesn’t even try to conceal his annoyance and frustration “I swear you scare my sometimes.”

“Well, you’re the one who asked for it.”

“What?”

“You remember the other day at the park? The day we went stargazing?”

How could he ever forget? “Of course, I remember. What does that have to do with you wearing a skirt?”

“You don’t remember what you told me that day?”

“That I loved you?”

“No” he chuckles “After that.”

“After that we were making out?” The raven is not amused at all.

“Yes and?”

“You’re the only person who pays attention to what their partners says during making out sessions.”

“So, you really don’t remember?”

“I don’t. What did I say.?”

“Well,” Hinata gets close enough and murmurs in a well calculated attempt to sound sexy, “you told me that once we were ready to go all the way I should wear a skirt to facilitate access.”

_Oh_

“What’s Natsu’s favourite clothes shop?”

“I don’t remember the name but it’s not far from here.”

“What time is it?”

“7 pm I think.”

“Are you thinking the same thing that I’m thinking?”

“Lemme put some pants on first.”

“Yeah. Hurry up before they close."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this time we have several references to pop culture!  
> I came across Yarichin Bitch club and started watching it cause the two characters looked like Kageyama and Hinata and Lord was I surprised when I realised what that anime really was. Still watched it tho.  
> There's a reference to Frozen II which I really liked and found very funny.
> 
> This was the last chapter and I really hope you liked it. As usual, I had a lotta fun writing it!
> 
> I asked one of my friends to make an illustration for me so I'll add it once she's done.
> 
> I love y'all so take care <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter! I'll be posting the rest real soon.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
